An unlikely Ally
by angiewildcat
Summary: Jax knew he needed some help from outside the club, but someone who understood the lifestyle but was not invested in it. He opened his phone and scrolled through the numbers looking for an ally, the one he landed on was perfect….. for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You could cut the tension at Teller/Morrow with a knife. Everything was on the line. The business, the club, and their personal lives. There had already been casualties. Chibs was in the hospital, Otto had lost an eye in prison, and now LuAnn. Tara couldn't take it, and Jax couldn't say he blamed her. Once the club business had started to affect her job she had to make a choice, her career, or him. For a while it looked like it would be him, but LuAnn's death made it a little too real for her. After a long talk he knew it, and then she was gone.

Jax went to the roof and was thinking….

At the shop, club business and shop business are, bad. Clay and Tig are thinking muscle will solve the Zobelle issues and the split between Clay and Jax have the club in tatters. While Bobby supports what Jax wants to do, he believes in the rules of the club, the order you follow, which has left Jax standing alone. Jax wants change to come to the club, he wants Clay and Tig to pay for what they have done, but first they have to solve the problem in front of them, and that is Zobelle. There are threats from several fronts, Zobelle is willing to ally with unlikely partners to achieve his goals. Jax knows he will burn these alliances later, but that doesn't matter to the rivals of Samcrow.

Jax thinks to himself the best way to get rid of Zobelle is to beat him at his own game. Find an ally he isn't expecting. Someone who in all appearances in so unlike Samcrow that Zobelle would never expect them to be the club's partner. Someone with the clout to put it to the league, but who has the legitimate businesses to put it to the league in a way that Ethan Zobelle wouldn't know they had a relationship with the club.

….Taking a long pull from the joint Jax opened his phone and scrolled through the numbers in his phone, looking for a little inspiration. He got 3 numbers down and there it was, her name. It was perfect. She had the power, the business, and the look. He flipped the phone closed and shook his head, dismissing the thought as quickly as it had come. She was going through her own personal hell. She wasn't going to be able to come help him with something like this.

Well, at least now he had an idea, now he just needed the right partner. Standing up, he started to head down from the roof. Just then his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he looked at the ID and flipped open the phone, "I was just thinking of you." He said to the caller.

"I knew there was a reason my ears were burning," she replied back. "No seriously I was calling to see if you were up to a visitor for a while. I was looking to get away from here for a while. Maybe we could meet somewhere."

"Well I would sure enjoy seeing you, but.." Jax paused. He could use her help, He could really use her help, but he hadn't talked to the club, and he wasn't sure she was up to this. He knew she would help if he asked, just like he would help her is she asked, but this was different, very different. She would be putting it all on the line, her business, her reputation, and probably her life.

"HEY!!! If I were standing in front of you I would snap my fingers in your face." She yelled in the phone. "But WHAT?"

"Sorry just was in my thoughts there for a minute, What if I said I might want to see you but it would mean you would be putting it all on the line to help me, to help us?"

Angie didn't even hesitate, she simply replied, "I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own SOA or the characters. I am looking for feedback and comments.

Chapter 2

As Angie Maroney settled into her first class seat she let her thoughts wonder to the first time she had met Jackson Teller. She remembered it was not one of her best moments, at least what parts she did remember. She was angry, afraid, and drunk. A combination she hadn't been in a long time. They were in Sturgis. Jax and Opie were sitting with a whole group of Sons members and Angie came walking by their group rather quickly. To Jax it was obvious she was trying to get away from someone, and that she was probably in no condition to take care of herself…..

There were plenty of pretty girls around paying attention to Jax, but there was something about me that had kept Jax's attention. Part of it was my red hair he had told me later, dark and long. My body is nice but nothing super special, but he says I am just striking, someone you notice. Not too much later Jax noticed a wannabe bothering me, and tapping Opie on the shoulder, Jax and Opie made their way over to me and the wannabe.

Stepping closer Jax simply removed the man who had me pinned against the wall as I struggled against him trying to get away and pulled me to him. Without saying a word Opie stayed with the wannabe and Jax walked off with me. I should have been grateful for the save. Angie smiled as she remembered what happened next.

Turning to Jax Angie had hauled off and decked him. "Who the hell do you think you are, my savior?"

"Jesus Christ, I thought you were in trouble and might need a little help, that's all" he screamed back.

"Why so you can do the same? Pass me around like some toy?" Angie screamed back. Cocking back for a second swing, Jax was prepared this time, catching her fist in his hand.

"No that is not how I roll. I don't like seeing women treated like that, but if that is what you wanted, you are welcome to return, although you might need to look for a new partner, Opie might have roughed him up a bit by now," Jax said.

"Oh great, so you don't beat up women just men"

"Look I don't know what it is with you but take a little advise, drink a little less, flirt a little less, and go to anger management. It will do you a world of good!" Jax snapped at me. Turning around he left. Chasing after him I remember being really mad and swearing at him as he walked away. He turned around to face me with a look of utter disdain, like he was being punished for his good deed.

I don't remember much of the rest of the fight, or the night, just what Jax has told me. I do remember waking up in Jax's tent. Fully clothed next to Jax with a hangover. Jax told me I talked a lot, which is no surprise because I talk all the time, and that he thought I might not be a bad chick if I learned how to hold my liquor: a statement I had heard more than once. He gave me his phone number, some genuine advice and took me back to my hotel. This was so different. I had made the morning after walk many times, but never had I made it with the guy I didn't sleep with making sure I got home. We packed up and headed home that day. The guys I went to Sturgis with from home loaded up the bikes on the trailers and we headed back to the ranch. After all riding a Harley isn't much different in theory than riding a horse. All the way back to Colorado, those words from Jax were ringing in my ears, maybe it was time to face some of my problems…

The flight attendant refilling my coffee cup brought me back to the present. I asked her when we would be landing. She said it would be about 30 minutes. I thought about the arrangements I had made over the last week before heading for California. I would do anything to help Jax after everything he had done for me, but he was right, I was putting everything on the line, so I couldn't just shoot from the hip.

I had to walk the walk, talk the talk, and look the part, till the very end. Jax and I were going to meet in San Francisco to go over things but we could not be seen together once we set things in motion, especially not in Charming. I however had to keep up the appearances, so to the Ritz it would be, in a Limo.

I was settling into my room at the Ritz when there was a knock at the door. Opening the door there he stood, Jackson Teller.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own SOA. Thanks for the feedback. As you can see from how fast the updates are coming, some of this has been written for a while. I have had to take a little liberty with some of the show's story lines later on, and yes it will deserve the M rating later on.

Also, I appreciate comments and feedback, good and bad.

Chapter 3

"What no cut!" I said as I pulled him into my room, putting him in a huge embrace.

Closing the door behind him he held me tight, "Well I didn't think it met the Ritz's dress code." Besides I am trying to maintain a low profile here." How are you Angel?" he asked as he kissed my cheek and then pulled away.

"I am great," I said, as I felt the piercing look from him surveying me to see if my words matched what he saw. "Ok so maybe not great, but I am ready for what we are in for, good enough?"

"Good enough. You know I can't thank you enough for this. It took some real work on my part to get Clay and the others to go along with this, they prefer a more direct approach you might say."

"I can imagine, and to take help from a woman, and one they don't know, and that most have only seen once and most of them don't remember, that is asking a lot." I said. "How much did you have to tell them about you and me to get them to go along with this?"

"Well when I told them who you are trust me some of them remembered," Jax said with a smile. "As for what I told them, I said just that we were there for each other in some tight times."

"Details?"

"None. I told them you are stand up. Opie filled them in on Sturgis, giving you some credibility, and here," Jax handed me a thick manila envelope. "Things got a little easier to convince them of our little plan after Juice did some research on you. I knew you were a bad ass in business but Jesus Christ. This helped a lot. I figured it would help you to know what they know about you. Also there is some info in there about Zobelle and his associates. The locals he has befriended, everything we know."

"So they don't know the ranch is where you disappeared to for 2 months when you were trying to figure things out a few years ago?" I asked inquisitively.

"No and we should probably keep that detail a secret Angel. All anyone knows about that is I needed some time to put things together in my head and I did," Jax winked at me.

"Alright then, and thanks for the info I will look this over. In the meantime, why don't you look at this." Opening my computer case I tossed Jax a flash drive. Jax smiled at me. Taking out the computer I plugged the drive into it and opened the files.

"Here is what I have gotten on Zobelle and his merry little band over the last week. Don't take this the wrong way Jax, Juice is good." I said pointing to the envelope. "But when you have an entire research department you can be a little more thorough."

Jax paged through the document on the computer as Angie got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. She motioned to Jax to find out if he wanted one and he nodded he did. Returning to the table she set his cup down and sat down next to him. Almost instinctively, Jax placed his hand on her thigh as she leaned her arm on his shoulder to read the screen with him. There was a comfort between them, like this was natural to sit together, work together, be together.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked as she smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Yes, we need better tech support for the club," he said smiling. Taking a sip of the coffee, he continued, "You know a whole lot about him, about his businesses and his personal life. This information will be useful."

"Now do you see why I chose the angle I did to take him on? If he is busy having to fend me off in a legitimate business takeover, he will never see you and I coming in from the other direction to take him out permanently." I said.

Jax turned and looked at me. Smiling he leaned forward and gently kissed me. "You know, I should have known the first time I met you that you were not somebody to be on the opposite side of. Just adds to your charm. You might be one of the most passionate and caring people I know when it comes to things you care about, but when it comes to business, you are a cold heartless bitch."

"Thank you," I said. "Now did you bring what I asked you for?"

Jax pulled out the weapon. A Beretta PX4 Storm Subcompact. Handing the gun to me I inspected it to make sure it was ready. "Thanks for moving the magazine drop. Being left handed has its disadvantages sometimes." Jax laid 2 clips on the desk and 2 boxes of ammo there also. Dropping the clip that was in the gun I inspected it and then I slipped it back into the gun and chambered a round. Smiling at Jax I got up and put the weapon and other items in the nightstand drawer and returned to my seat next to him.

"Now I have something I brought for you. Brought them with me so it will make it harder for Zobelle to trace if he starts getting suspicious," I said as I handed him a small nondescript cell phone. "Only 2 numbers programmed in it. One is to the phone just like it I will be carrying and the other is to tech support. I had my tech guys remove the GPS trackers in them and replace them with system specific trackers. If you think I need to be located, call the other number, tell them who you are and the code word Sturgis. They should be able to locate the phone I will have.

"Jesus Angie this is starting to feel more like Mission Impossible with the gadgets." Jax laughed as he pocketed the phone. Pulling me close he kissed me again and whispered, "or am I more like James Bond and I get to sleep with all the pretty women!"

"Cute Teller, and as much as I would like to be your 'Bond Girl' I don't think a roll in the hay would be good for either of us right now. Both of us are a little raw from our own recent events and one thing sex has never been between us is about trying to forget about something or someone else." I said.

"I know, but didn't want you to think I wouldn't make a play just because we were working together now." He said as he smiled at me kissing my cheek.

"Wouldn't expect any less from you and besides feeling wanted by someone again is a nice change." I said. As I got up and walked to the window of the room I drifted off a moment into my own thoughts. About what had happened to me and my life. I felt Jax step behind me putting his arms around my waist. He moved my hair with his nose and face and nuzzled into my neck, just below my ear.

"You sure about this, we can stop this before we start. I will understand if you aren't up to this so soon after…"

Turning in his arms I stopped him in mid sentence. "No Jax I am in. All the way. I don't think you understand. This is the first time I have wanted to do anything since it all happened. I am tired of just going through the motions of my everyday life. I want this. I need this. I am ready."

Smiling Jax kissed my forehead and then looked at me, "The only bad part is I won't get to watch Zobelle's face as you kick the crap out of him in the boardroom."

"Why Mr. Bond, I might be able to have a camera installed in my watch to record it all, would you like me to get tech support on that?"

Laughing Jax stepped away, "You get on that right away Money Penny. Well I better get going."

Walking Jax to the door I took his hand. Turning around he looked at me and I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Jax thanks for this. I know you need the help, but I need this too."

"Let me know how the first meeting goes." Jax said as he squeezed my hand and then he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the readers. I do not own SOA.

Chapter 4

As Jax opened up the throttle on his bike headed back to Charming he tried to clear his mind. 3 hours to simply ride would be good to just not think about anything. He and Angie had a good plan, and one thing for sure, Jax knew Angie could handle herself. Going a little faster Jax found himself thinking not of all the problems in front of them, but of his past, of the one and only time Angie Maroney had been in Charming 11 years ago…

A motorcycle pulling up in front of Teller/Morrow was not something unusual, but this rider was. Jax was in the back of the shop working when he heard the guys starting to talk. "Holy shit get a look at that. Man would I like to take a turn at that." Comments like that made Jax put down the wrench and walk away from the car he was working on to take a look at what was going on outside.

Clay was talking to a red headed woman out front who had just ridden in on a Harley. Although the conversation seemed a little animated, Jax could see the woman was winning. Her back was to him, but she seemed to have an air of familiarity to her, Jax felt he should know this woman. Pulling out some money from her pocket she peeled off 2 bills from her wad and handed them to Clay. She then shook his hand and headed over to her bike.

Jax walked over to Clay when he motioned him over. "So what is the deal with the lady?" Jax asked as he neared Clay.

"Well she needs a little work done on the bike. Sounded like loose plugs as she pulled in. However, she prefers to work on it herself, so she rented the use of some tools. I told her she could pull it into one of the bays but she insisted she would work on in out here on the drive, didn't want to be any trouble. Take her out a full setup if you could Jax." Clay said as they turned and headed into the garage.

After Jax had gathered up a set of tools he headed out to the lady with the bike. Walking up to her that feeling that he should know her just wouldn't go away. "Clay said you were going to use these," Jax said as he walked up behind her. Angie was squatting next to the bike, examining the engine.

Angie knew that voice. It was really the voice she was looking for. Yes she was sure she had a couple of loose spark plugs, she had loosened them a couple miles back to make her stop at Teller/Morrow legitimate. Angie had an amends to make. Working the steps was a process. Angie owed Jackson Teller an amends, and it had to be in person. How she got to 'in person' was her business.

They had talked on the phone many times since that night in Sturgis. Angie had called him and told him she was taking his advice, and going to get sober. He told her he thought that was a good idea and he wished her well. She had also called him right after she walked out of rehab on day 16, that was the day they wanted to stop talking about the drinking itself, and wanted to start talking about why she drank. He asked her 3 questions that day. "What was it that she was so afraid other people would find out about her that made her hide in a bottle? Is there something so bad that she can't face that she needed to crawl back into that bottle? And why are you calling me, someone you don't even know instead of all the people who must know and love you?"

The answers to the first 2 questions were not that memorable, but Jax had always remembered the answer to the 3rd, "I called you because you called me on my crap the first time you met me, and you are someone who tells it to me like it is. But you seem to care what happens to me so I need an answer."

"I do care, and so I am going to tell you how it is. Get your ass back in rehab. Now do I need to come get you or can you do it yourself." 2 hours later Angie was back in rehab. She had completed the program and was working the steps. They had talked many times since she had gotten out, and not about just her, she felt like she knew as much about him as he did about her. But right now she was on Step nine, making amends.

Back in front of Teller/Morrow Angie stood up but did not turn around to face Jax. "I am," She said. "I think it is just a couple loose plugs, but I like to work on my own bike. Thanks for the tools Jax you can just leave them right here next to the bike."

Jax knew that voice. With his empty hand he reached up and put his hand on Angie's shoulder turning her around to face him. She smiled as she looked at him. The realization that the person she was looking for, was now in front of her. He bent down and set the tools down next to the bike and then stood up to face her. "Well, well, well. Angie Maroney. Should I hug you, or should I be looking for you to haul off and deck me like our last meeting."

Bending down she picked up the socket wrench she needed to solve her problem and turned her attention to the bike. "No plans to deck you on this trip Jackson, but that could change. But I do need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we could meet to talk? In front of your Clubhouse is not where I had in mind."

"You in trouble?" Jax asked as he bent down, picked up a wrench and headed to the other side of the bike.

"No just needed to see you about something." Standing Angie tapped Jax on the shoulder and shook her head at him, pointing at the wrench in his hand. "Now where and when can we meet?"

"Go 3 miles north of town and turn left down a dirt road. When you come to the big clearing, I will be there waiting." Jax said. "Now slap me across the face like you are insulted I was trying to help with the bike"

"With pleasure" Angie said, and she hauled off and popped Jax in the face. Dropping the wrench, Jax stormed into the garage, grabbed his cut, mumbled something about her being a bitch and then took off on his bike.

Angie finished tightening the plugs, and then spent another 20 minutes checking other things to make it look realistic. She started the bike and listened to the motor run for a couple minutes, then shut the motor off, gathered the tools up, and returned them to the garage. Leaving the garage Angie followed Jax's directions and found him exactly where he said he would be.

Sliding off her bike, Jax picked Angie up and spun her around and then set her back down. "Darlin you look great. Please tell me you are out here for pleasure." Jax said as he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Well I am in California on business, and here with you for personal reasons. But first tell me, was that Clay your step dad I gave $100 to so I could tighten the spark plugs I had loosened myself?"

"Jesus, if I had known you had that kind of money I would have come to visit the last time you asked me to. I can get it back for you." Jax said.

"No, don't. I don't want anyone to know I was here or that you know me. I like the fact that you are a secret to my friends and family, and I am to yours. It's like I have that special person in my life I don't share with anyone else in my life. You know, someone who is only looking out for my interests and only interested in how things affect me." She said as she slipped her hand into Jax's.

"I know what you mean," Jax said as he squeezed her hand. "But you said you needed to talk to me, and it must be big for you to show up here without letting me know you are coming. So what is up?"

Looking Jax in the eye, she took a deep breath. Shit this was going to be harder than she thought. "I am here to tell you I am sorry and to tell you thank you in person."

"Sorry for what?" he asked a bit puzzled?

"For not appreciating at the time that you probably kept me from a very bad situation way back in Sturgis, and I thanked you by decking you, fighting with you, and ruining your evening."

"Ah you're here on your steps" he said as he slipped his arm around her shoulder like an old pal.

"Ah that I am," she said. "I also want to thank you. Because what you did and the things you said made me think about what I was doing, and it made me look at who I was, and who I wanted to be."

"Well, you are forgiven. Except for always getting punched when I see you I think I have gotten a pretty good friend out of the deal, and well, at least now I will always have a designated driver when we are together." Jax laughed as he pulled me closer and pecked my cheek.

They sat and talked for several hours catching up, and when they left, she headed back to San Francisco, and he headed back into Charming. No one the wiser they had spent the afternoon sitting together talking and laughing.

Jax's mind came slowly back to the present as he rounded the corner on the highway into Charming. Angie was going to have her first encounter with Ethan Zobelle in 2 hours. Boy was he in for a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own SOA. There is little Jax in this chapter, but it is very important to the story.

Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 5

Ethan Zobelle had worked hard to build his empire, if you wanted to call it that. He had a maze of businesses and holding companies, all carefully designed to hide the fact he was calling the shots in most of the businesses, and that many of them were the legitimate fronts for the League and their less than legal activities. He also had silent partners that provided strategic resources, and capital. With all these resources he took on smaller, less organized groups and ground them into the ground, not because they were not as smart as him, but because he wielded his resources like a crowbar. That was about to change. Angie Maroney was about to remove a big portion of the powerbase.

The Maroney's were quite the name in Colorado. Farming, ranching, mining, a technology company, owned 2 banks, oh and then there was Angie. She was the youngest person ever to make partner in the most powerful law firm in Denver. She had done it on her own, too. Never one to stand in the shadow of her family or use her name as a crutch, she had become quite the corporate attorney to stake her own claim. After her personal success, she had become involved in the family entities, some by choice, some by necessity.

Ethan Zobelle's maze and the Maroney business interests had one big item in common, Land. As luck would have it, some of Zobelle's silent partners in his maze had other common interests with the Maroneys, particularly technology and mining. Angie's plan was simple, push his silent partners out with the risk of exposure, forcing them to sell to the Maroney's. Then Angie would go after the one asset Zobelle couldn't afford to lose, and that was the land.

Zobelle was hiding too much on the land. Push him far enough and he would retaliate, either in the business world or in a more violent approach. With no partners left the business approach would not be an option, so a violent approach would be his only option. Then there it would be, game, set, match. He would go down one of 2 ways, either the Law would catch him, or the Sons would. Either way it would end badly for Zobelle and his cronies. Oh and then the bonus part, the Maroney's would have a business stake in California.

Angie had been busy in the week before her arrival in California. She had all the information on Zobelle and his partners, and a pretty detailed map of the maze. Maroney Mining and MT Technologies had made inquiries into the legitimate businesses of the Zobelle's partners and an old friend from college had given her the first tip: the mining company. Zobelle didn't know it, but down in Los Angeles, the deal was being finalized as she rode to her meeting with Zobelle that transferred the entire mining company from Zobelle's partner to Maroney Mining. Seems the one thing Zobelle couldn't control was the economy, and that made his partner willing to sell. Angie had one card up her sleeve already, four more for a full house.

Walking into Ethan Zobelle's offices, Angie knew that look. She got it often. She turned heads. Not because she was just beautiful, but because she carried herself with a presence. Checking in with the receptionist, she waited for him in the conference room.

"Ms. Maroney, I am Ethan Zobelle," he said as he walked into the conference room, extending his hand. She turned and shook his hand in a friendly business gesture.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Zobelle. Hope you don't mind, I was looking out the window here enjoying your view. I would think it is rare to have such vast open land space this close to the city. I would have problems working here some days because of this view," she said. While yes the view was nice, she needed him relaxed.

"Thank you, Ms. Maroney, and please call me Ethan. Can I get you something to drink before we start our meeting?" Zobelle seemed relaxed, but Angie knew better, her charm had worked for her many times, but she never believed on it alone. Angie knew he had checked her out. One of the advantages of a Tech company is they can let you know when someone is researching the boss.

"Your assistant is bringing me some coffee, thanks. I am glad you were able to fit me in today. I am one of those people that when I start on a project I just want to dive right in, do you know what I mean?" she said, looking at him as she turned around and took a seat at the table.

The assistant brought in the coffee and then exited as quietly as she came in. "I do, but I must say, I am not sure what business you and I might have together. I think that is what intrigued me. I cannot say we would cross paths in any business deals, but since you sought me out, I am open to hearing what you have to say," he said, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Well, I have found you to be quite the venture capitalist," she said, with a quick look at his face for any reaction. Seeing none, she opened the portfolio to remove the documents she had brought. "In that kind of arena, one often acquires various assets in the process of getting the assets they do want. I am hoping what I consider your excess assets you also do. I am interested in 3 in particular."

"Sounds to me like you are hoping I want to conduct a fire sale," Ethan laughed as he took the list. Looking it over he showed no outward response to the list. "I am sorry Ms. Maroney, but I think you might be mistaken, some of these are not assets I have control over."

"Please, call me Angie, and Ethan, I think you may want to check with your staff, because my sources show that you do control all of these assets. I know you have some vast holdings, so every detail is sometimes hard to know about. Why don't you check on these assets, figure out what you think is a fair price, and get back to me. I am staying at the Ritz." Angie said as she stood from her chair. "I will be here all week and would like to wrap this up by the end of my stay here in town. Why don't we get back together say Wednesday for lunch."

Extending her hand to Zobelle he stood to shake it. "I will do that and get back to you." Angie could not get a read on him, he as good. As Angie left the offices her Blackberry vibrated and she click the incoming email. The message from her VP at Maroney Mining was just 3 words. 'Deal is Done'. Typing back a response she told him to release the press statement of the deal, consolidate the accounts to Maroney controlled banks, and replace all key management people with the people Angie had hand selected, including every dock worker at both pier locations the mining company had in Los Angeles and San Francisco, today.

Angie slid into the limo that waited for her downstairs and headed back to the Ritz. Opening the cell phone she dialed the only number programmed into it. It rang only twice before Jax answered the phone.

"Hey Angel," he said. "What is the word?"

"Progress. Meeting went about as you expected. He denied owning all the properties. I told him he should check his records and get back to me. Let him know I would be in town all week. However, his day is about to get a whole lot worse."

"Do tell." Jax drawled.

"Well, he is about to find out he no longer has port access in LA or San Francisco. His mining partner was just purchased by Maroney Mining and the press release is being sent to the media as we speak. Workers are being replaced, accounts transferred, and his access is gone. It will all be taken care of by the end of the day." Angie was smiling as she said all this, but her voice was steady and calm.

"Jesus you do work fast. I can't even tell if you are happy, you sound so even tone." Jax remarked.

"Look Jax, I am really, really enjoying this, but it's like when you work. You use a gun, I use money, and we both use intimidation. You can't show emotion. And you never celebrate till it is over." Angie commented.

"True. So now it is our turn. We will turn up the heat on him on our end." Jax commented.

"Let me know how it goes." Angie said as she closed the phone.

A/N: Any feedback as always would be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Although short, this is a key chapter for many key story lines. No Angie in this chapter, other than in reference. Jax is the star here.

Thanks for the comments, they have been nice, and I welcome more. I see there are lots of readers and I am glad you are enjoying it. If you are liking it let me know. I now only have 2 chapters written ahead of what is posted, so suggestions and story guessing is always welcome.

Chapter 6

Jax and Angie's plan was simple, assault them from 2 fronts, make them fight 2 battles. Jax and the club had to be more careful than Angie though, they could not use too much of the information they had gained from Angie, or it would become evident they were working together.

With Zobelle planning to provide guns to the club's rivals, it wasn't just about stopping Zobelle, it was about stopping the Mayans. Samcro needed to stop this before the Mayans got the guns, then they could worry about reestablishing the truce with the Mayans. What Angie's information had given them was where the League was storing the weapons they were dealing.

This was a new approach for Samcro, instead of reacting to what Zobelle was giving them and doing to them, they would be ahead of the game. The most ironic thing about all of this was, they were about to torch part of an asset that Angie was attempting to acquire. Truth was, Angie wanted all the buildings gone anyway, so if they burned them down now, who cared.

When Opie, Jax, and Tig approached the old barn, Jax was certain everyone understood the plan. Torch the barn, and its contents. Jax had started to worry about Opie more and more, he seemed to take greater risks.

Juice's surveillance had been great, they took out the cameras, the electricity feed, and the trip wire that would alert anyone to their presence. Unlike the cook house of Darby's, there would be no footage of the Sons finishing this job.

Once inside the barn, Opie went to setting the charges. They needed this to go sky high, but the boys needed to be long gone. Also, there needed to be no way to recover the contents. Just then, Tig made his play. "Look, we are going to bring up the van and get these weapons out of here. Clay has a buyer he wants to sell these to."

"Shit, are you kidding, that is not the play. The weapons have to be destroyed. If the league finds out we have the guns they will try to take them back, or get the Mayans to. If the guns are gone, destroyed, then they have to try to get more in." Jax is furious. He should have seen this coming, Clay is so short sided, so one dimensional.

"They won't know we took them, they will think they were destroyed. We will leave a few to make it look legitimate. Clay wants the guns, that is what we are doing." Tig is adamant.

"Ope, we took a vote, brought Angie in, made the plan with her. If we don't follow it, it puts what she is doing at risk." Jax looks at his friend, hoping there is still some connection there.

Opie's response is emotionless. "I say grab what you can carry, because the charges go off in 2 minutes."

"Shit, Opie." Running for the door, Opie, Jax and Tig head for safety. They get to the treeline and the cover of the dark before they hear the explosion. Turning around they see the barn in flames.

"What were you thinking man, 2 minutes. What if we had problems. Christ." Jax yelled as they climbed back into the van and drove off. Jax ran his hands through his hair as he stared at his friend. His friend simply looked back at him blankly.

"Seemed like enough time, besides we got away. Zobelle will need to look for more guns to supply the Mayans, or cut them loose. You got what you wanted Jax, leave it alone." His tone was even, no emotion.

"Clay is not going to like this," Tig shouted as he drove them back to Charming. "He wanted those guns."

"Well, that's just too bad. If this is going to work, we can't be cutting Angie off at the knees. Zobelle has to feel the pressure." Jax screamed. "Besides, it takes a vote to make that kind of decision. And the vote was to work the plan."

The three of them rode back to Charming in silence. Jax was fuming by the time they got to the Clubhouse. With no sign of Clay when he arrived, he got on his bike and headed for home.

When he walked into the house he found Gemma asleep in the rocker in Abel's room. She had been watching him most of the time in the evenings when Jax needed someone since Tara had left. Looking in the crib he found his son awake and looking up at him. Jax smiled as he picked him up and held him close to his chest. Gemma stirred in the chair, having heard Jax as he talked to his son.

"Everything go ok?" she asked as she stood from the chair and walked over to Jax.

"Good enough," he mumbled as he held out his finger and Abel took it, playing with it. Jax smiled at the child as his mother made her way to the door. "Thanks Mom," he said as she turned and looked at the 2 young men in her life. Pausing for a moment, she then turned and made her way to the front door, leaving Jax alone with his son.

Jax sat down in the rocker holding Abel. He simply looked at him holding his finger. "I am doing this for you, for all of us. You know Angel would so like to see you, she would get a kick out of you. She would probably get an even bigger kick out of me sitting here talking to you." Jax leaned back and smiled as he thought about that. Angie had always gotten a big kick out of pointing out how sensitive Jax really was. Made a point to remind Jax it was an asset. Just then Jax thought about how sensitive Angie could be too, and how passionate. About those moments when they had been so passionate together. About when he started calling her Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N OK, I do not own SOA. I felt it was time for the story to earn the Mature rating, so here you go. This is just a partial flashback continued from Jax at the end of Chapter 6. More details from his time in Colorado will follow later.

Also, feedback would be appreciated. I hope you all enjoy!!!

Chapter 7

Angie hadn't asked any questions when Jax had called. He said he needed something, and after all he had done when she was getting sober, she didn't even think twice. Jax had told her he just needed somewhere he could think. Well Angie could provide that. Jax had come by her condo in Denver, but he didn't seem very comfortable. He could have stayed there, but Angie knew him, and from the way he was acting, being in the city wasn't what he needed.

Angie emerged from her bedroom with a key. "Here take this," she said as she handed the key to Jax. Walking over to her desk she took out a piece of paper and wrote down some directions. Handing Jax the paper she simply said, "Why don't you go up to my cabin. It always worked for my mom, and now it does for me. I can't get away for a few days or so, but I will come up there as soon as I can. I will call Taggert on the ranch and let him know someone will be using the cabin and to give you your space. One thing I can count on about Taggert is for him to be discrete."

"Thanks Angie, you're and Angel," Jax said as he kissed her cheek.

"You know I don't think anyone has EVER compared me to an Angel Jackson Teller. This might be a first!" She laughed as she touched his cheek. "Devil horns to hang the halo on, maybe I would buy that, now" she continued.

"Well to me I think I will go with Angel," he said kissing her cheek before he left the condo and headed for southern Colorado.

About a week had passed when Jax heard a vehicle heading up the road toward the cabin he had been staying in. Coming around from the back Jax saw the pickup and trailer pulling up in front of the cabin and recognized the driver as his Angel.

Jax grabbed his shirt from the fence rail and headed over to the truck. Pulling on his shirt he greeted Angie with a huge hug as she closed the truck door.

"You smell like sweat," she laughed as he twirled her around and then set her down. "Looks like outdoor life is treating you well. Cutting wood I see."

"Well it is a necessity up here if you want to eat," he quipped, putting her down and slapping her on the ass.

"Yeah, probably should have given you the 411 on the place, but you are a resourceful boy. I figured you could figure it out. Speaking of which, help me unload some stuff."

"No problem. So explain to me why the place has electricity and running water, but a wood burning stove for cooking." Jax asked as he carried the groceries in from the truck.

"Well, it was what my mom wanted, so that is the way it has stayed. No other reason." She said.

After unloading the groceries they headed back to the truck, Angie opened the trailer up and unloaded 2 of the most beautiful horses Jax had ever seen. "Jax I would like you to meet Abigail and Archie. They might come in handy up here. There are just some parts of the ranch you can't enjoy any other way."

Taking the rope of one of the horses, Jax pet it and smiled at Angie. "Are you expecting me to ride this? You know this is not really my speed."

"Well we will see," she said. "But you can't ride at all if you don't have them here. Why don't you put them in the corral over there, and take off the lead ropes while I unload the tack."

After everything was settled, Jax and Angie settled in on the couch. "Oh hey, I brought you something you might want," Angie said, hopping up from the couch and heading over to a box. Reaching into the box, Angie pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, grabbed a glass from the cabinet and headed back to the couch. "Thought you might be in need of a little nip."

Jax looked at her with the cock of the eye and ask her simply, "This going to bother you if I have a drink?"

"I am not the one drinking, but don't try to kiss me until you have brushed your teeth." She laughed. Smiling at Jax, she reached down, got out two cigarettes, and handed one to Jax and kept one for herself. Lighting hers she said, "Besides I have this lovely habit still."

Pouring himself a drink, Jax lit the cigarette and leaned back into the couch. Angie picked up the ash tray and leaned into Jax, settling in under his arm as it rest on the back of the couch. "So you done thinking?"

"You are direct." Jax said.

"Well I could cross examine you like a Lawyer, would you like that Mr. Teller?" she said. "More to the point, do you want to talk about it?"

"Well," he said, "I have done a lot of thinking, but right now no I don't want to talk about it. I just want to enjoy being here, with you." Jax said as he slid his arm down around her shoulders.

They had been up at the cabin for a couple days when they found themselves sitting on the couch once again.

"You know I don't think I have ever seen anything as beautiful as it is up here, Angel" Jax said.

"Yeah, especially in the morning. You have to get up and be on the porch for the best view from the cabin, as the sun pops up over the range, and the sun is so intense. Especially with some coffee, and maybe a blanket, you should see it in the Winter, Jax, with the reflection off the snow. And the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen," Angie inhaled deeply as she finally paused to take a breath.

"Why my little Angel, I was starting to think you were describing a sexual moment there and not a sunrise." Jax whispered in her ear.

"Well there is always that option too," she responded. "You know sex in a mountain cabin, it is pretty darn intense. Nobody to hear you but the animals you know." She purred back at him. Her hand was resting on his leg. Patting him on the thigh she continued, "I have to give it to you Jax, you talk a good game when it comes to the whole sex thing, but I think you are used to having all the girls just fawn all over you. I think you have never had to do the chasing."

"Oh really, is that what you think." He said his arm pulling her closer to him. "You think I just snap my fingers and they come a swooning at my feet gazing up at me longingly."

Laughing she said, "Yes that is exactly what I think. I think you don't have to think about it, that you never have had to think about it, about what is involved in a relationship the next day and the day after that, and you don't like it that way anymore. I think that is part of the reason you are here. You know there has to be more, and you are trying to figure out how to get it."

Standing up Angie walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Angie could feel him walking up behind her, his stomach pressed to her back. "Do you want more?" He asked. His hands were moving her hair to the side, exposing her neck.

"More than just my job, yes. More than just being a Maroney, yes." She said as she laid her head back and rested it on his chest. "My problem now is I think I might intimidate most men. I had to make sure I was more than just a part of the Maroney's, and in doing so, I feel like I have isolated myself."

"Do you feel isolated right now," he whispered to her, his hands gently stroking her arms, pulling her against his chest. He was sure she could feel how excited he was, how hard.

"No, this feels so simple. You don't expect anything from me but my friendship." She sighed.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Don't you want things from me?"

"Do I want things for you, of course. I want to see you happy, and successful. I hate it when you are struggling with things." She was avoiding the question, and he knew it.

Turning her in his arms Jax took her face in his hands. "That's not what I asked Angel. I said, don't you want things from me?"

"Do I want you, yes. So bad I ache inside. But Jax are we sure we want to risk this friendship for a bootie call?" she said, looking away from his intense gaze.

Jax pressed his lips to her forehead and held them there for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke. "Angel, this I know, I will stop right now if you tell me to, but I want you. More than I have wanted anyone in a long time." "Your call. Tell me where to go, a cold shower or a warm bed."

Angie didn't say a word. Raising her hands she placed them flat on Jax's chest and looked into his eyes. Turning her fingers into his shirt she grabbed it and pulled him closer to her, pinning herself between Jax and the counter. Jax took the move as his answer and pulled Angie into a deep passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth. He slid his hands down from her face, down her back to her ass. Cupping per cheeks, he picked her up and set her on the counter.

Angie's hands had slid from his chest to his neck as the kiss had intensified. When he had picked her up she had wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Angie moved her hands down his chest and found the bottom of his shirt. As she slowly moved her fingers up his stomach underneath the shirt, Jax broke the kiss long enough to reach behind his head and pull his shirt off. He returned his lips to hers with a force and searching, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Her hands pawed at his chest, touching him.

Jax's hands were exploring her body as well. Jax's left hand had made its way up under her shirt and had shoved her bra out of the way. Jax rubbed Angie's nipple between his finger and thumb, and he felt her moan in his mouth. She pulled her head away from the kiss and leaned against the cabinet. Leaning into her he whispered into her ear, "Take off your shirt Angel," never letting go of her nipple. His other hand stroked her thigh. She did as he said, pulling her shirt over her head.

Jax reached up and undid the bra clasp in the front, freeing Angie's breasts. He put both of his hands on her round breasts as he returned his mouth to hers. Angie's hands were exploring Jax's upper body, his arms, his chest, his shoulders. All the while their tongues danced and moans escaped from their mouths. As Jax continued his torture of her breasts with his hands, Angie leaned her head back, exposing her neck to Jax's mouth. Jax kissed down her neck, nibbling, biting, growling.

Finally, Jax had had enough of this, and moving his hands to her back he slid her forward and into his body. Her legs had no choice but to wrap around him and he picked her up and they headed to the bedroom.

As they reached the bedroom, Angie slid her legs from around Jax's waist and slowly stood in front of him. Leaning against him she slid her arms around his waist, and he slid his around hers, pulling her close to him. Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "Second thoughts?" he prayed the answer was no, but braced himself for that possibility.

Looking up at him her eyes said it all. They were smoldering. Shaking her head she whispered back, "No, just needed a minute to catch my breath." Then she slid her hands to the top of his jeans. Grasping the belt buckle she began to unfasten it. Jax laced his hands into her hair and tipped her head up, looking into her eyes. As he kissed her lips gently, she continued to undue his pants, pushing them down to his ankles, followed by his boxers. Jax stepped out of the pile of clothes at his ankles and stood before her.

Looking down at him, Angie smiled. Jax couldn't help himself. "Like what you see?"

"Seen it before," she purred back. "You have been walking out of the bathroom naked for 2 days."

"I thought you were still asleep," he said, smiling as he kissed her gently.

"Faking it so I could enjoy the view," she giggled as she touched his chest, moving her hands down his stomach.

"Well I have been a gentleman and have not been peeking so get your ass out of those britches missy." Jax said.

"What no help?" she cooed at him as she stepped away.

"Not after that little revelation. If I were to help you now, you wouldn't be able to wear those jeans again, if you get my drift." Jax said as he stepped closer to her, taking her nipple in his grasp and rolling it between his finger and thumb. "Now you take them off or I will."

Angie undid her jeans and slid them off. Standing there in front of Jax naked all he could do was smile. Pulling her to him by the nipple, he clasped onto her mouth with his and kissed her hard. He backed her to the bed. When she could go no farther, he wrapped his arm around her waist and laid her down gently.

Jax stared down at her, pushing her legs apart with his he slowly slid inside her. She was warm, and wet and tight. She moaned as he filled her, and he pushed himself deep inside her and simply stayed there for a time, while he kissed her and his hands explored her body. When she began to beg for more he began to move slowly, building the tension and excitement. Angie was rocking against him, urging him to go faster.

Soon she was struggling to roll him over, to be on top, but there would be time for that later. Leaning down to her ear he whispered. "All in time Angel, All in time."

"Jax I need!" she screamed.

"What do you need, Angel" he whispered, still moving slowly and deeply. Each stroke long and deep, making sure she felt every movement he made.

Jax had never wanted to go this slow before, to savor every movement. But soon her pleading overwhelmed him and he quickened the pace. She writhed underneath him as she came, and soon after he exploded inside her.

She cuddled up next to him after and Jax wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. They made love several more times that night, and Jax slept well for the first time in months…

Angie sat straight up in bed, tangled in the sheets and covered in sweat. She rubbed her face and looked around her room at the Ritz. She had to stop dreaming about those nights at the cabin. Distractions like that could give her away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I do not own SOA

Chapter 8

Ethan Zobelle's phone rang about 11:30 pm. The barn they used out in San Joaquin county to store weapons had exploded. Normally Ethan would have driven out to examine the damage, but since Angie Maroney had made her recent offer to buy said property, Ethan didn't want to tip his hand that he or his organizations were connected to the parcel of land.

"Dammit," he exclaimed as he slammed down the phone. "This certainly doesn't fit in with what we know about how Ms. Maroney works." Ethan exclaimed as he turned to his associate, "Besides, why would she torch an asset she wants to acquire?"

"I do not know, but more importantly Mr. Zobelle, the delivery to the Mayans was in that barn. We are going to need to bring in more merchandise for them."

"Yes we are, but with no port access that is going to be a bit more difficult. Check with our Technology associates, see what they can do about clearing the way for us electronically in the San Francisco harbor. We may not have a pier, but we can still manipulate the paperwork. Have them say it is computer components, keep it from being inspected." Ethan said.

"Ms. Maroney is making things a bit difficult for me at the moment. I have heard when the Maroney's want something they go full force, but my my, my. This is a bit much. What is it about California that has made them so hungry? Ask the Research department to dig a little deeper, find out if there is some other reason Ms. Maroney is so interested right now." Ethan said as he left the room.

There was no way Zobelle could cover up the loss of the barn, Angie Maroney had made sure of it. When a structure full of weapons and ammunition explodes, it tends to make a bit of noise. But Ethan Zobelle had a "relationship" with the local sheriff who was investigating the incident and he thought it would be ruled an accident, just a gas leak. However, the sheriff was greeted by not 1, but 2 news crews, tipped to the story be Maroney employees, who already knew there were reports of weapons and ammunition explosions.

Reports like that bring ATF and the state fire marshals into the investigation. The sheriff called Zobelle and let him know how the investigation was unfolding. Additional investigators were going to make things uncomfortable for the league to say the least.

Angie and Jax knew they needed Zobelle to not think it was the Angie bringing on the heat, so Jax was looking for the perfect messenger to send a "note" to Zobelle. Darby was it. Samcro had gotten word from Hale that Darby was cooking again in a motor home just outside Charming. Rolling with Bobby, Happy, and Half Sack, Jax went to deliver his message the next morning.

Happy gladly drug Darby from the trailer, pinning him to the wall. Jax walked up to him, and with the lowest of voices he said, "You just don't learn do you, no crank in Charming. Now I personally would like nothing better than to throw you back in there and cook you with your lab, but you are going to deliver a message to your partner Zobelle, do you understand?"

Shaking his head with that deer in the headlight look Darby agreed and Jax continued. "Tell Zobelle that the Sons will find every stash of merchandise he plans to give to our rivals and send it sky high just like we did last night. Make sure you tell him directly. Now if you don't deliver the message, we will be back, got it."

With that Happy let Darby go and Half Sack tossed a Molotov cocktail into the motor home and it exploded and burned. Happy took a couple swings at Darby and they left him there in a heap, secure in the fact the message would be delivered. Jax knew that the league would come after the club, and they needed to be ready for it, but it also meant Zobelle wouldn't suspect Angie had had anything do to with the attack on the barn, and that was very important to the plan.

When Jax got back to the clubhouse, Jax took out the phone and gave Angie a call. She picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hello" she said.

"Hey Angel," he said.

"I hear we had some fireworks," she said.

"Sure did," he said, "And some unexpected developments during the execution. But everything worked out. We also just got done cleaning your tail." Jax told her.

"Anything I need to know about with the developments?" she asked.

"Clay made a play to try and keep the guns and not blow them up, but circumstances didn't allow that to happen. Worked out just as we wanted it to." Jax told her.

Angie thought a moment. She knew there was some tension between Clay and Jax. She knew about the manifesto of Jax's dad. Jax had shown it to her when he had been up at the cabin all those years ago. When Jax had left Colorado to return to Charming he had decided to bring his father's vision to the club, and Angie knew that meant he would have to challenge Clay at some point, but how Jax talked about Clay now was different. He hated him. But she knew Jax, there was more than just what Jax had read in the writings of his father. Something was eating at him.

"Do I need to worry about anything? Are you sure the club is behind our plan?" she asked.

"Angie, we are in. I will guarantee we are in. What is going on between Clay and myself is personal. It will not get in the way." Jax tried to sound convincing.

"Jax, keep telling yourself that, and know I trust you, but remember one thing, I am in this for you, not him. And if I have to choose, I will back you, not him, not Samcro, you." Angie said it with conviction. Not that she had to say it, Jax knew where she stood.

"It's not going to come to that Angie, but yes I know." Jax said. "So what is on the agenda today?"

"Well, it looks like MT technologies is about to file a patent infringement lawsuit, seems Ethan's silent technology partner likes to borrow ideas from other companies. The latest one he borrowed is from a company MT Technologies just bought. And the best part is that lawsuit will be filed in Denver, not here so it won't even look like this is part of me being here in California." Angie said as she sat back and put her feet up on the desk in her hotel suite. "What is your next move?"

"Well Zobelle will strike back, we just need to try to figure out how?" Jax said.

"Hey has Juice look though all that stuff on the drive. There might be something you could use. There was some stuff about his family. He has some kids, a daughter in particular. They are involved in his businesses. He seems like the kind of guy who would use his kids as a shield. Strike at him before he strikes at you." Angie suggested.

"Like I said before, you are a cold heartless bitch, but good idea. Talk again tonight?" Jax said.

"Sounds like a plan." Angie said.

"Oh hey, one other thing Angel." Jax said.

"Yeah Jax."

"When this is done I want you to come to Charming and meet Abel. Now that we have outed our friendship, you might as well see him," Jax said.

"It's a date." She said, flipping the phone closed.

Angie picked up her Blackberry and looked through her numbers. Finding the number she needed she click the dial button. "Hey Peter, its Angie. Good, thanks. Yes everything is going as planned. Need some more research though. Get me everything you can on the town of Charming, California, and in particular, Clay Morrow. Wait let's expand that. There is a motorcycle club in the town of Charming call the Sons of Anarchy. I know, don't ask. Clay Morrow is the leader. Find out everything you can about the members of that club, their criminal records, their families, the works. Run the research outside the company, use someone with no connection to MT Technologies. I need no link if Zobelle were to get on MT Technologies' trail. And I need it ASAP. Thanks"

Hanging up from the call, Angie leaned back in the chair. Angie thought about what Jax had said. She knew he would tell her when he was ready, but she was going to be ready if things got sticky before that time came. She was going to protect him, and herself. Clay had done something and Angie was going to be ready when Jax went to get his revenge.

A/N I would greatly appreciate Feedback. I have really deviated from typical story lines so if you are enjoying or would like to make suggestions, I am all ears.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you so much for the comments, It is nice to hear them. Oh, yeah, I do not own SOA. Things are going to get real interesting, so I hope you like it.

Chapter 9

Tuesday afternoon Angie Maroney received a phone call. It was Ethan Zobelle. He had asked her if she would like to join him for dinner that evening. Angie took the offer for exactly what it was, Zobelle wanted more information from her, and she accepted the offer. He offered to pick her up at the hotel, but Angie knew better, she told him she had some other commitments, asked where dinner would be and told him she would meet him at the restaurant.

Angie also had a pretty good idea what Zobelle had planned while she was at dinner. Knowing this, she laid her trap. Angie made sure the laptop was left on, but the keystroke recording software was turned on. Angie also knew better on a project like this than to store key data on a computer hard drive. Pocketing the flash drive, she made sure the data she wanted Zobelle to see was on her machine. She decided that was good enough for the technology part of the setup.

She didn't have too many papers to leave around, mostly because she didn't work with much paper, but what paper she did have to leave around, however, she left neatly stacked. She was sure Zobelle had done enough research to know about Angie's somewhat obsessive nature. Besides, unless he had the most impeccable of intruders to break in her room, she would know by the papers the League had been in her room.

Finally there was the gun. Angie had decided she probably had better not let them discover that. The room safe was not an option, they might pick that open, nor was the Hotel safe, too many questions. Fortunately, the limo service she was using was discrete, obtained through connections at Maroney Mining. She was going to have to take the gun and ammo to dinner and leave it in the car.

Taking a final look around the room, Angie closed the door to her hotel room. Heading to her prior commitment before dinner with Zobelle, Angie told the limo driver to be on the lookout for a tail, she was pretty sure they would have one all evening. He asked if he was to lose the tail. She replied, "No don't lose it, just get me the license number if you can. We will take them for a ride. Maybe to a gay bar," The driver looked at Angie in the mirror and she smiled at him and winked. "Theodore, there is a weapon back here in the compartment. I couldn't leave it in the hotel room, just to let you know."

"Thanks Ms. Maroney. And just so you know I have one too if we are going to be in a fire fight. Nice to know my client can protect herself. And please call me Theo Ms. Maroney." Theodore said.

"Alright then. Hoping it doesn't come to that Theo, and you can call me Angie unless there are others around." Angie said.

"Thanks Theo, I assumed you got the briefing from Peter when you were hired, you were selected for your skill sets. Mr. Zobelle has some less than pleasant associates." Angie said.

"He is a jackass, if you don't mind me saying. Don't know what you are planning to do, but I think he probably deserves whatever it is what you have planned for him." Theo said. "Oh picked up a tail. License number California, B947K12" Theo said.

"Thanks Theo." Angie typed the Plate number into her Blackberry and sent it to Peter. He sent back an email with the registration name of the vehicle. One of Zobelle's associates. Smiling, Angie enjoyed the ride, answering some emails on some other issues as Theo took her to her other commitment. Angie met one of her college roommates who happened to live in San Francisco for drinks about 6:00 pm at a posh little bar near her friends work. Angie of course enjoyed her usual cup of coffee while she caught up with her old friend. About 7:30 she said goodbye and headed to dinner.

Arriving at the restaurant, Angie let the hostess know she was there to meet the Zobelle party and was shown to the table where Ethan Zobelle was waiting. Standing he extended his hand. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Maroney."

Shaking his hand she said, "You too, and please, it is Angie. I hope your day has been good. I must say your city does provide a different atmosphere. I have enjoyed it here." Angie had chosen her words deliberately. She was making a point and Ethan Zobelle knew it. She sat at the table, and Ethan took his chair across from her.

"I am so glad to hear that Angie. May I get you a drink," Ethan said, waiving to the waiter.

"Coffee please," she said to the waiter. "So what is the specialty of this restaurant? I have heard about all the wonderful cuisine here in San Francisco, what would you recommend here," Angie said, as she perused the menu.

"Well I thought we could order the chef special if you didn't mind. He does a 3 course special, and it is different every evening, soup, fish course, meat course. Features the local harvests. Something I thought you might enjoy." Ethan was hinting at her family interests, looking for a hint at what her interests in California were.

"That sounds wonderful." Angie said. Putting down the menu, Angie and Ethan Zobelle continued dinner. Conversations over the first two courses were cryptic. Both of them dropped hints, trying to get the other to bite and say something, but it became obvious that both were experienced at this game, and both knew they were playing. They talked about the city, mutual business interests, anything they thought they could get information from one another, but soon it was obvious neither was going to simply slip and give away information. When the main course was served, Angie decided she had had enough of the playing, and decided to serve up a winner.

"So, Ethan, did you have a chance to check with your Asset management department to determine the ownership of the assets I am interested in acquiring?" Angie asked, cutting her meat as she talked.

"I did, and our research shows that the property is owned by KMPF, LLC." Ethan replied.

"That is correct," Angie said. "And a little more research tells me KMPF is owned primarily by for holding companies. Dig into those 4 holding companies and what you find is you are the primary stockholder in the 4 holding companies and therefore you personally control 96% of KMPF Ethan." Angie said, looking into his eyes. "Further, I understand from a news reporter that there was an explosion on the land in the San Joaquin valley I want to buy, seems it had a building explode on it last night." I saw it on the Channel 4 web site."

"Why Ms. Maroney, you are thorough. What exactly is it you are expecting from me?" Ethan said. "What are you planning to do with this parcel of land once you acquire it."

"That Mr. Zobelle is Maroney business. What I am expecting from you is simple. I want you to do is sell those assets I listed to me at a fair price. Tell me what you feel is a fair price and we will start negotiating. Try to stick it to me with an unfair price, Mr. Zobelle, and I will take you to the woodshed."

"And what if I don't want to sell Ms. Maroney?" Ethan hissed.

"Well, Mr. Zobelle," Angie paused, setting down her fork, and leaning in a little closer to Zobelle. "I have a habit of getting the things I decide I want and I have decided I want to establish a Maroney presence in California. I plan to do that with the assets I have asked to buy from you. If you don't want to sell them to me fine, I'll take them from you. When I am done taking them from you, you will be lucky if you have anything left at all."

"You would be wise to do a little more research on the Maroney's Mr. Zobelle," Angie continued. "People who are our partners or who have done business with us will tell you we are probably some of the fairest people in the business world. Those who have fought us, won't tell you anything. They are no longer in business.

"If that a threat Ms. Maroney?" Ethan inquired.

"No Ethan, that's a fact. Now, I think I am through with dinner, and I am sure you are. I have enjoyed it, very enlightening. Give my compliments to the chef. Let me know what you think a fair price is by noon tomorrow. If I don't hear from you by noon tomorrow, I will assume you want to take a different approach." Standing from the table, Angie left the table and headed for the exit of the restaurant. As she slipped on her wrap she had retrieved from the coat check outside the restaurant Ethan Zobelle grabbed her arm.

"Ms. Maroney, do you know who you are talking to? Are you sure you want to take me on? Perhaps you should reevaluate your decision, find another location to set up the Maroney presence in California." Ethan was talking to her in a low voice, seething his contempt for her.

"I know exactly what type of business person you are and perhaps you should let go of my arm before I break yours, Mr. Zobelle or my driver does," Angie said as Theo stepped closer to them. "And I have already taken you on. Also, it is too late to reevaluate our location in California, Mr. Zobelle. I own the 15,000 acres all around your 3,000 acres in the San Joaquin Valley. Whatever it is you are doing or want to do with that parcel of ground, you are going to have to do it without any water. I now own all the water rights. As of midnight tonight, no water, at all. If you want water, you are going to have to pay. That is if I am in the mood to sell, and I am not. You should have looked at your water rights when your holding company bought the acreage. If there is one thing we know about in Colorado, it is water rights. I hope you don't have any more fires, because if you do, you might lose the whole property because there won't be any water to fight the fire with."

"Now Mr. Zobelle, let go of my arm, step back, and have a good night. I expect to hear from you tomorrow, or you can expect me to take action to acquire the assets I want." Angie said to him in a low, slow tone. "You are not the first person who has tried to intimidate me, and you won't be the last." Ethan Zobelle let go of her arm, and Angie walked to the waiting limo. Entering the car, Theo gave Zobelle a look and then walked to the other side of the car and entered the driver seat. As the car pulled away from the restaurant and headed for the Ritz, Angie sat back and evaluated the situation. Angie had dealt with these types of threats before, but there was something different about Zobelle, probably that Angie knew Ethan Zobelle was not above using violence to achieve his goals. If he found out about her relationship to Samcro, he wouldn't hesitate to retaliate with force.

A/N Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N OK I do not own SOA always got to say this. I see this as a pivotal chapter. Laying the groundwork for many things. Let me know what you think and I love comments. Guesses about plot happenings are good too.

Chapter 10

By midnight, things in Charming had gotten ugly, LuAnn's body had been found and everyone assumed it had been retribution for roughing up Georgie. Jax had decked Clay before leaving his mother's house and then he had gone on a ride. Before he left he had taken Abel over to Opie's house. Even though Opie and he were barely speaking, their kids were different. Opie's relationship with Lila was beginning to blossom, and he knew they would watch Abel. Riding out to find Piney, Jax knew he needed some advice.

Pulling off at a secluded area, he flipped open the phone and gave Angie a call. "Hey Angel," he said when she answered.

"What is wrong," she asked after she had made her way to her balcony and shut the door behind her. Angie could tell in his voice that something had happened. She didn't want to push, but she knew he wanted to talk. Jax began to tell Angie about LuAnn, about the fight he had with Clay, and about where he was headed, to talk to Piney.

"Piney has backed your plan to take the club in the direction your father had envisioned since the beginning. Why is it that Ope doesn't stand with you two?" Angie asked.

"Because Opie doesn't know everything." Jax said.

"You mean about Donna." Angie said.

"What do you think you know about that Angel?" Jax asked, but he knew she knew. Either she had researched it or she had put it together.

"Enough, and Clay?" She inquired.

"He gave the order, Tig did the work. Supposed to be Ope." As Jax talked she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Who else knows," she asked.

"Piney, Hale, probably my Mom, or at least she suspects. That's it as far as I know." Jax sighed. "When it comes out that will be the end of Samcro I am afraid.

"Doesn't have to be, you will figure out how to solve this." There was a soothing tone in her voice that seemed to calm Jax a bit.

"But how can I make it right for Opie when I couldn't protect LuAnn. Georgie retaliated. We were so focused on the league this little shit killed her, beat her to death."

"Hey wait a minute, what is the name of Georgie's little porn business and where is it located?" Angie asked.

Jax told her as Angie went inside her hotel room from the balcony. She opened up the research she had done on Zobelle. Searching through it she came to the thing she knew she had read. Returning to the balcony she continued talking.

"Jax wait, Georgie may have killed LuAnn, but it wasn't payback for just what you did to Georgie, it may have been on orders from the League, it may have been to get you distracted, to cause problems. Georgie's building is owned by one of the holding company's that owns that piece of land I am after. Son of a Bitch, Zobelle is backing pussy."

"Shit this was the payback for the Barn, not for us roughing up Georgie. He was trying to get us to bite." Jax scowled.

"Sure was. Well now that we know, you can react in the right way. Georgie might have done the deed, but the right reaction needs to be Georgie and something else. Got any ideas?"

"Need a little time, but we will, thanks Angel. By the way, how did your little dinner go tonight?" Jax asked.

"I left Zobelle thirsty. He has no water on his land. I own all the water rights. I would expect he will soon find out about the lawsuit, if he doesn't know about it already. Gave him till noon tomorrow before I get nasty. It is about to get hot in his business world." Angie said.

"You be careful. He is never direct and as you can see he is not afraid to hurt a woman. And man have you pissed him off." Jax said, a very certain air of concern in his voice.

"Well he had someone in my room while I was at dinner. I am sure of that. Too bad I was prepared for that. The info I left for him will get him less than prepared for my next move." Angie said. "And I had the room swept for bugs when I got back. He is not that good. Too predictable. That is why I am out on the balcony talking to you. No ears out here."

"You expected him to send someone to your room and access your computer?" Jax asked.

"Sure I did. That is what I would have done. Too bad I took the real data with me and left him less than accurate data for him to access. He will be chasing something wrong getting ready for my response when he tells me no tomorrow."

"If I didn't know better I would think you have ice in your veins." Jax said.

"No, I just like to win. And this is how you win." Angie said. "I am going to enjoy pulling my high heel out of his jugular and watching the blood pump out of his body." Angie said the disdain in her voice palpable.

"Ok then. Glad you are on my side." Jax said. "I better go.

"You be careful Jax, sounds to me like Zobelle is not your only enemy." Angie said.

"You too, Angel." Jax said as he closed the phone. Jax got ready to pulled back onto the road and head up to the cabin. But first he took out his other phone. He needed to call Juice and Bobby. He needed to let him know about what he knows about Georgie before the club did something stupid in retaliation before he got back.

When Jax pulled up in front of the cabin the sun was just coming up, he expected to find Piney sleeping off a good jag, but to his surprise, he found him starting a pot of coffee and getting ready to cook breakfast. "I wondered if you would show up soon. Rumor has it the shit has hit the fan at the clubhouse, I figured you were either dead, wanting to go nomad, or in charge by now." Piney said, pulling out a chair for Jax to sit in.

Taking the chair, Jax looked at Piney and said, "Well, how about none of the above. I do however need some help. I need to run something by you, and I might need you to come back with me based on what we decide." Jax said, as Piney poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Well, let's just see about the coming back, but I can definitely give some advice. What is on your mind Jax?" Piney asked.

"Well I assume you heard about LuAnn, well it turns out that Zobelle was behind that. My guess is that Clay is going to use this whole Zobelle mess as a way to accomplish 2 things, unravel all the work you and I have done over the last few years to move the club in the direction my dad had talked about in his writings, and 2 as a way to cover up what he did, which means getting rid of me, and you."

"You think Clay could kill us both?" Piney asked, sipping on his coffee.

"No, but I think he could give the order to. Tig has absolutely no feeling. But I really think Clay will just send us into bad situation after bad situation till we don't come back." Jax said. "He can't pull the trigger, or risk giving the order, if Mom found out, she might kill him herself. He has to know that."

"Jax, your Dad wanted this club to go in a different direction. I want that too. We can't do that if there is nothing left, or no one left to take us in that direction. You need to be careful. Clay wants you gone, but he won't kill you. He will try to push you out though, and to send you on risky jobs. Watch your back." Piney said.

Taking a sip of his coffee Jax leaned back in his chair. Piney looked at him for a long time before he said anything. "Jax, this isn't all that is bothering you. What else in on your mind."

"I think I may have gotten Angie into something more than she can handle." Jax sighed. "She is in this to help me, and I know she can handle herself, but Zobelle has proven he doesn't have any problems hurting women. If I get her hurt, I don't think I could take that. She got into this because of me, and after what she has been through…"

"Jax what is it between you and this woman. Opie told me about you and her in Sturgis, but this is a lot for her to risk for a save from a wannabe. What don't we know about you two?" Piney inquired.

"This stays between you and me Piney," Jax said. Shaking his head in agreement, Jax continued. "We have stayed in contact since then, 13 years or so. I was the person who she called when she decided to get sober. It was her ranch I went to 4 years ago when I found the manifesto of my dad's and left to figure things out. There have been other things, other times when we have been there for the other. Met up when one or the other have needed something. Pretty much any time I have disappeared over the years and no one has known where I was, she has been who I was with. I was either helping her, or she was helping me. Until now no one ever knew we were friends. We were each other's tell it like it is person. You know, she was the person who only was interested in how things affected me, and I was only interested in how things affected her. I never had to worry about the other people in her life, only her, so I could tell her how it was, and the same was true with her regarding me. We didn't know the other people in each other's lives so we didn't care about them. She is like an objective voice in my head." Jax said.

"From what Juice has told me about her sounds like she is some real big shot." Piney said. "Comes from money and power in Colorado. But she didn't make her name in the family business, only recently returned to it."

"Had no choice, she had to. Circumstances brought her back it." Jax said.

"That what you were talking about. About the things that she has been through?" Piney asked.

"Yeah, some recent tragedies. I wanted to go out there when it happened, she could have used someone watching her back but she said no. She said maybe later, when she could get away we could meet up at the cabin again, but then all this happened and now she is out here helping me." Jax said.

"Jax do you love this woman?" Piney asked.

"Sure I love her, she has been there for me in some tough times." Jax said.

"No, Jax, are you in love with her," Piney said.

"I don't know. I have never thought about her that way. Sure we have slept together, shared things that no one knows with each other, but in love with her, I guess I have never thought of her in that way." Jax said.

"Well, maybe you better figure that out and soon. If Zobelle figures out she is working with us, he will use her against us, against you, and you need to know where your feelings are about her before it happens, or you will not be able to react correctly, or to help her." Piney said as he stood and put his hand on Jax's shoulder. "Emotions are good, but you have to know what they are or they can be used against you."

"I better get back before Clay does something stupid. Thanks for the help Piney." Standing up Jax gave Piney a hug and then headed out of the cabin. Heading back to Charming on his bike, he thought about what Piney had said, was he in love with Angie Maroney?

A/N Comments are welcome. Does he love her?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I do not own SOA. Thanks for all the comments.

Chapter 11

"Jesus Angel, where did you learn to shoot like that," Jax said as he look at the target 50 feet away. She had put all 13 bullets in the center, better than his, not by much, but better.

"You are kidding, right?" she said, looking at him as she dropped the empty clip from his 9mm and handed both back to him. "I was raised up here. If you think I am good with a hand gun, you should give me a rifle, or better yet a shotgun. Geez Jax. You learn to shoot up here out of necessity. We kill animals and eat them. I am sure you learned to shoot so you could stay alive. Kill or be killed, but I learned to shoot so I could eat."

Laughing Jax put his other magazine into the gun and flipped the slide forward, loading a round into the chamber. Pointing it down the "range" they had set up for themselves he unloaded his clip, 13 bullets all in the center of the target. Smiling back at Angie he said, "Well at least that time I was close to you."

Angie smiled at him and said, "So you are heading back tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it is has been great up here. You coming up on the weekends, I have been able to think through a lot. My dad had a lot he wanted for Samcro, and it is up to me to make that happen." Jax said.

"So what are you going to do first?" Angie asked.

"Talk to Piney. He knew my dad better than anybody. Then Bobby. It is not going to happen overnight. There are rules to these kinds of things in the club. Ways you have to do this. Change will come, but it will take time. They will see it is the way we should go, the way we have to go is we want to survive, it we want to grow." Jax was looking off at the mountains as he talked. "What about you, you ok with me leaving?"

Angie walked up beside him. Jax put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him close. Looking up at him she spoke softly, "I never thought you were staying. I am so glad you came. I feel grateful I could help, but you belong out there, just like I belong here. What we have, it is exactly what we are supposed to be for each other. We provide that support no one else can."

Jax kissed her softly. "You know you could always come with me, be my old lady," he said sarcastically.

"Sure that would work out real well. Hang out a shingle in Charming. The Sons would be my best client. Probably my only client." She said as she smacked him on his ass.

"Well hopefully I could work on changing that." Jax drawled. "Come on, let's go back to the cabin."

"Why tired of getting beat by a girl?" she teased.

"Exactly," Jax said. "Need to find an activity where I am in charge."

Angie drifted back from her memory to the present. Laughing to herself, maybe if she had come back with Jax things would be different. No, they wouldn't. Well yes they would be. She would have lost her temper a long time ago and would probably be in jail. Based on what Jax had told her over the years about how Clay Morrow had resisted the changes to Samcro, Angie would have snuck in and put a bullet in his skull by now. And now that she knew he had gotten Donna killed she just might do that anyway, or have it done. Jax didn't need that over his head. That was something she could have done for him. No that was Jax's issue. He needed to handle it his way, but….

It was 12:30 and there had been no word from Zobelle. Angie hadn't figured there would be. He didn't seem like the type that would just give in, and besides she knew what he really had at stake. Picking up the phone, fully aware there would be people listening, Angie made her first phone call. "Jerry, Angie Maroney. Fine, thank you. And you. Good to hear. I am in San Francisco and we are looking to expand into California. Yes that is right. Taking that advice you had given me about California agriculture. Yes I have made some acquisitions, looking to make some more. Having a little problem with a particular owner though. KMPF, LLC. Well I own his water rights so it won't be long, but I would like to hurry things along, you know how I am. No I never passed the bar in California so I can't practice here so I need you to handle this. From what I read it is 24, and I only have 15. I will have 6 more by the end of the day. If I get his 3 there will be will be my 24. Plan to set up a community relationship with the farm workers union. Yes somewhat new for us, we don't have to have that much field labor when you farm like we do in Colorado. This will be new, but I am looking forward to the challenge. Thanks Jerry, by the end of the day if you can."

Hanging up, Angie knew the last sentence would get Zobelle's goat. Migrant field workers on the 21,000 acres around him would send him into a tail spin. He was going to fight, little did he know it was probably too late.

Ethan's Office

"What do you mean you cannot help us with getting our shipment in through customs." Ethan screamed at his technology partner Jacob Brody who was on speaker phone.

"We were served with a subpoena regarding patent infringement. We are being sued. It also triggered a federal investigation. There are federal investigators everywhere. Lawyers from the plaintiff too. Sorry Ethan, but we can't be doing anything shady right now. If you want to bring in something you are going to have to find another way to do it. In fact I have to go, I have an agent waiting for me in the conference room." With that, Jacob hung up.

Zobelle's assistant came in the room. "Weston is on the phone, says the Mayans want their guns. Say if you can't get them they will go somewhere else. Say if you are all talk they will go back and make peace with Samcro. They say you got them on the outs with Samcro and you better deliver or they will deliver you to Samcro."

"Dammit." Ethan said, slamming his hands on his desk. "Tell them we will get them their guns." Taking a coffee cup from his desk he threw it across the room and it smashed against the wall, making a mess. "Why is it that the bitch Maroney had to show up now? She is making it difficult for us to conduct our other endeavors." Ethan screamed.

"She has not been one to not carry through on her word, I am sure she is taking action since we did not get back to her. What do you think she is going to do, Mr. Zobelle?" the assistant asked.

"We will know soon enough. We will have the advantage soon enough with Ms. Maroney. Once I deal with her I can concentrate on Charming again." Seeing John Thomas walking into the room Ethan Zobelle walk into the room Ethan snapped at him. "So what do you know. What is her move going to be."

"Well it looks like she has secured another 6,000 acres around the property in the valley. She has contacted an attorney friend of hers, a Jerry Valentine, here are his particulars. They are going to get the land through an inevitable use filing, because they own all the surrounding property, and the water rights. They plan to farm it. She is meeting with the Farm Workers Union right now. With the economy like it is, if she is willing to invest the money to develop the properties, she will create almost 5000 jobs. She is going to win, you will have to sell. Probably tomorrow." John said.

"She is going to what, she is with who?" Ethan screamed. "I am not going to give up my property so a bunch of…." Ethan was furious. Angie had pushed the right button, that was for sure.

Turning to the TV, Ethan caught a glimpse of the news cast on TV. "I thought you said she was with the Farm workers union right now."

"That was where she said she was going on the phone call she made in her room." John said.

"Well she in on the TV with the Governor of California. Turn that up, find out what she is saying." Ethan screamed.

"On behalf of Maroney Mining we are just glad to be here in California. We have worked hard in Colorado to find a balance between obtaining the natural resources needed by society, and preserving the beauty of the earth. That is why Maroney Mining is pleased to announce the locating of the first water conversion plant in Northern California. It is a joint effort between Maroney Mining and Maroney Farms we plan to convert sea water, to potable water, utilize the salt, and then use the water to make a large investment in sustainable farming here in California. This will take no current water resources away from humans in the process of growing crops. We plan to begin operations of a large operation in the Bay area soon." Angie said.

Handling questions from reporters, Ethan heard the words he knew he didn't want to hear, 5-10 thousand jobs for California, half of them high paying technical jobs. "That's why she wanted the mining company. "She is not some dumb farmer from Colorado, like you all said, now is she. What the hell are we going to do with her. We need to get some information on her. Something that will discredit her with the media. Something that we can use to back her off." Zobelle screamed.

"We'll keep digging, there must be something we can use Mr. Zobelle." he sniveled.

"Find it, I am done playing nice with Ms. Maroney." Zobelle said with venom in his voice. "If that doesn't work, we'll find something to threaten her work a little more private."

A/N Thanks for the comments. I am taking all suggestions into account. Maybe you will see your story suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I do not own SOA. OK, action and drama. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 12

Jax was in trouble. The club had decided on its retaliation for LuAnn. Jax's information about it being Zobelle who was backing Georgie had been confirmed by Juice. They decided on a 2 prong approach as retaliation. With Chibs still out of commission and Piney still up at the cabin, the club's numbers were small. But really Jax's part in the retaliation plan was a 1 man job anyway. Ok, maybe a 2 man job when dealing with the league. Any more would have drawn too much attention.

It wasn't like Jax hadn't gone on a job like this by himself before. But with the League around, in hindsight, it had probably not been a real good idea. The plan had been a good one, or Jax thought so, until he was the one going by himself. As he sat there tied to the chair, he wandered if what he had said to Piney was true. Clay had set this up as a way to get rid of him.

Clay, Bobby, Half Sack, Opie and Tig and gone to take care of the big target, Georgie's studio. Since it was in the Mayan territory, the club had decided a show of force was probably necessary. Meanwhile, Jax would go over to the house where Zobelle's daughter lived. The club had discovered her house was another location the league was storing weapons. These were the weapons the League planned to sell to the Nords. They were going up in the same manner the barn had. Jax would make sure no one was home, but the message would be clear, you strike at our home, at our loved ones, we will strike at your loved ones home also.

The boys had burned down the porn house, made it look like a gas leak, and poor Georgie hadn't escaped. Jax had had success with Polly's home, but he didn't get away as clean. As he rode away on in Dyna, Weston had pulled up behind him. Weston had given chase, and eventually he had forced him off the road. When Jax had came to, he was tied to the chair, but where the hell was he.

Jax had worn his boots to do the job, not his normal tennis shoes. When you are working with explosives, Bobby had taught him when he was a prospect, you protect himself. Jax had stuffed the cell phone from Angie down in his boot when he started the job, and he could feel it vibrating. Maybe she would get worried when he didn't answer and call in the cavalry.

Soon he had some company, Weston walked in the room. Walking up to Jax, he greeted him with a swift punch to the face. "Nice to see you again, mind telling me what you were doing at Polly's house?"

"Friendly visit," Jax spat at him, and Weston delivered several more blows. After about a half hour of beating, Weston left the room. Jax sat there bleeding and a bit worried. He couldn't figure out why Weston didn't just kill him. What the hell did he want. It wasn't like they actually thought Jax was going to tell them anything even if they beat him enough. What the hell were they keeping him alive for?

Angie had called 3 times, but Jax hadn't answered. It wasn't like they should be in church, and at a minimum, Jax would have sent a text back to let her know he would call her later. She went out on the balcony and closed the door. She called the other number programmed in the phone. When IT picked up, she gave them the code word Sturgis, "Find me a location of the other Phone, Now." She ordered them.

Within minutes she had the coordinates of the other phone. God dammit. Jax was somewhere on the land Angie was trying to buy out from under Zobelle. He was out at the League's compound. She had the IT guys sync the location of Jax's phone to hers and then hung up. She went back into her room at the Ritz and went to the closet. Pulling on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie, she decided that would work. She pulled on a pair of cowboy boots, slipped a knife in the boot, put her hair in a pony tail and then went to the night stand. She pulled out the Beretta Storm Jax had brought her and slipped it into her waistband in the back and pulled the hoodie over it to hide it. Grabbing the little backpack she had, she dropped the 2 clips in it and the boxes of ammo in there too. If she was going after Jax, she had better go prepared.

She thought about whether she should call someone in the club for help, but if she did, who? She didn't have any of their numbers, and she didn't really know who Jax trusted, other than Chibs, and he wasn't out of the hospital yet. Well, they really wouldn't be expecting her to come after him, and she did know exactly where he was.

Angie left her room and took the service elevator down to the kitchen. Zobelle might have someone waiting for her in the lobby. He couldn't have someone on her floor. She was so loving 4 star hotel security at the moment. From there she slipped out the back and down 2 blocks to the parking garage, where she had had Taggert send her bike. She figured if she was coming to help the Sons, at some point she would get the chance to ride her motorcycle. She just hadn't figured it would be 90 miles out of San Francisco to save Jax.

As she pulled out of the garage, she headed for the highway, and then east out of San Francisco. Once she had cleared the city, she opened up the throttle. She turned off the main road and started up the road toward the League's camp. She turned off onto a road, parking her bike and hiding it in the trees. Flipping open the phone, she checked the tracker for Jax's phone location. She was about ½ mile from where it was, and hopefully he was too.

She made her way through the woods, looking for trip wires, things that might give away her approach. It was almost 1:00 am, but the moon was bright. She stayed in the shadows. This wasn't much different than stalking a deer or elk. She had done that a million times back home. She came up to what looked like an old barn, but as she looked closer, she could tell, it was new construction made to look like an old barn. She started thinking this might not have been the greatest of ideas. What if Jax is hurt? She couldn't carry him herself. Well, she would deal with that if she had to.

Getting closer to the building, she looked for the door. Spotting the crack of light under one little area, she got ready. She took the 2 clips out of her backpack, and stuck them in her pocket. Then she pulled the gun from her waistband and clicked the safety off. One more check of the phone told her Jax was in that building, or at least the phone was. Ok, well she would have liked to have looked in a window to see what she was about to walk into, but there were no windows, so she was going to have to just go in.

As she got to the door, she could hear a little of the noise from inside, it was obvious this was no old barn, but it wasn't soundproof either. She could hear the sound of skin hitting skin, and she could make out 2, maybe 3 different voices, although what they were saying she couldn't tell. One thing she was fairly sure of Zobelle himself wasn't here. She hadn't seen his car around. She had checked the vehicles as she approached. None of them matched the descriptions of his from her reports. If she was going in, these seemed like the best odds she was going to get.

Angie checked the door, it wasn't locked. Thank god for that, it wasn't like she knew how to pick a lock or anything. Try and sneak in, or fling it open, she thought to herself, she opted for fling it open. She flung the door open and walked in, the gun raised in front of her. The noise of the door got the 3 men's attention, and of Jax's. "I think you have something of mine, and I will take it now if you don't mind." Angie said.

"Who the hell are you?" said one of the guys, as he went to try to stop Angie. Angie just shot him in the knee, and then walked by him. "Next one will be in his chest. Anyone else not understand what I said. You have something of mine and I am going to take it back."

"You are on private property miss, and I don't think you are going to like how this ends," Weston said to her as he turned his attention from Jax. Jax stuck his leg out and tripped him,

Everything went pretty fast after that. Angie put a bullet in the knee of the other man in the room, leaving him writhing in pain. She kicked Weston in the head and then made her way to Jax. Removing the knife from her boot, she cut him free. "Can you walk?" she asked him, and he shook his head yes, but when he stood, she could see that he was pretty woozy. "Alright then" she whispered, and slipped under his arm taking his weight on her shoulders.

Just then Angie heard something, turning around she saw Weston making his way to the door. She raised her gun and simply shot him, right in the head. Bang over. As she went by her first 2 victims she delivered the same shot to each of them, a bullet to the head. As they got to the door she looked for something she could use to finish things. She threw some solvent on the floor, took out her lighter and just as she and Jax exited the building, she lit the place on fire. "Come on Jax, we got a hike to get to my bike."

When Jax and Angie got to the bike she set him down on it and finally took the opportunity to look at him. "Jesus Jax you are one bloody mess. Was it all blows to the face, or are you hurt other places." Angie asked as she moved his matted bloody hair out of the way so she could get a better look.

"Other places. They ran me off the road so I took a beating when I had to lay the bike down. And then I took some shots to the kidneys and ribs while sitting in that chair." Jax said, He flinched as she touched his face, but he couldn't help himself he raised his arm and touched her face. "What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you call the Club to have them come get me?"

"Who was I supposed to call? I wasn't sure who you trusted. And I only have your number. We may have had the perfect plan, but we didn't exactly plan for this to happen. Can you ride? Can you hold on to me?" She asked, trying very hard to ignore his touch.

"Yeah I can ride, But you are the one who will be holding on to me." Jax said.

Angie push on his ribs and Jax nearly doubled over. "Nice try tough guy, but I doubt you could keep a bike upright right now. I will be driving. Let me make a phone call and then let's get out of here before we are discovered." Angie said. She kissed his cheek gently and stepped away. She took out the blackberry from the compartment on the bike and dialed Peter. "Look I know the time. I need something. Get me the adjoining room to mine at the Ritz. Register it under any name, just nothing that would vaguely associate it to me. Have the key waiting for me at the garage where Taggert had the bike stored. Yes, there have been some unexpected developments. No nothing I can't handle. Just need to hide someone in plain sight. Tell the hotel staff no one comes into that room and I mean no one. Oh and Peter, get those damn bugs removed from my room. No better yet, just make them inoperative. I would like to use them for dramatic effect. I will be back there in about 2 hours."

Angie walked back over to the bike and got on. Jax slid in behind her and she could hear him grimace from the pain. "You gonna be ok back there?" she asked as she felt his slide his arms around her.

"It's just the fact I haven't rode bitch on a bike since I was a kid on my dad's bike," Jax whispered in her ear. "Where are we going?" Jax asked.

"Somewhere to clean you up. Somewhere where you can recover. And then we are going to finish this. I have had enough of screwing around with Ethan Zobelle." And Clay Morrow Angie thought to herself. How could he have sent Jax out there all by himself?

A/N Comments are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I do not own SOA. Here we go, it is getting interesting. Hope you all enjoy

Chapter 13

Once Angie had Jax back at the hotel she started patching Jax up. She had helped him into the shower, but had never left the room the entire time he was in the water. After he got done, she sat him down on the toilet and examined his wounds. He could probably use some stitches, but he insisted he was fine. He didn't move like he was fine. He moved like he had a cracked rib or two, but we was breathing ok, and after a little while she gave in to his insistence he was fine, and quit her assessment.

Jax stood up, and as he did, she saw his footing was less than steady. Catching him she offered him some help and said, "Now let's get you to bed. Some sleep will do you a world of good."

"I get the feeling even if I were to protest, you plan on throwing my ass in that bed, so I guess I will just admit I feel like shit and tell you yes, I like that idea," Jax said, smiling at her. As he laughed a little, he grimaced and grabbed his side. "Gonna get in with me till I fall asleep?" Jax asked, winking at her as they made their way out of the bedroom and over to the bed.

As Angie pulled down the covers and pointed at him to get in, Jax dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist and crawled into the bed naked. "I will lay over here on the other side till you go to sleep, Will that be good enough?" As Angie rounded the bed, she picked up the bottle of aspirin from the dresser and a bottle of water. She got 4 pills out and set down the Aspirin bottle. As she crawled on the bed, she handed them to Jax, "Here take these. They will make you feel better."

"You don't have anything stronger?" Jax asked, as he took them from her, swallowed them and chased them with the water.

"Sorry that's the best I can do." She said as she took the water bottle from him. She laid down beside him, and stroked his hair. "Now tell me what happened tonight."

Jax started to tell her about how things had happened, about how Weston had run him off the road. How he had woke up in that building. He shared his concerns about Clay sending him alone, and about Weston not just killing him on the spot. Then he turned and looked at her, "What the hell were you thinking showing up out there alone? You could have been killed." He reached over and touched her face. "And then you killed them. And with no remorse."

"Not the first time I have killed Jax," She said quietly.

"First time you have killed a man." Jax said, taking her hand in his.

"Jax where were you when you were run off the road? Where is your bike?" She was changing the subject.

"Highway 19, about 8 miles from Zobelle's daughter's house. Why Angel?" He asked.

"Who do you trust in the Club?" She said.

"Well, Ope and I have drifted apart, but I know if I were in trouble he would be there. Juice and Chibs too if he could be. Piney, for sure, and maybe Bobby. Why?" Jax was getting groggy.

"No special reason. Just need to know." Leaning over, she kissed him on the forehead. "Go to sleep Jax. We will talk more in the morning."

"Angel it is morning," Jax mumbled as he smiled at her, fighting to keep his eyelids open.

"Ah, so it is. Ok we'll talk more when you wake up." Angie sat there for another 10 minutes stroking his hair, as she watched him, listened to him breathe. When she thought he had drifted off to sleep she slipped off the bed and started to head for her room. As she got to the door that connected his room to hers, she heard him move in the bed and she turned around to look at him.

"Angel?" Jax mumble.

"Yeah Jax," she said.

"I love you," he said, and then rolled over.

She didn't say anything. She loved him too. She wondered if he would remember saying it. She wondered if he knew he had said it. Shit she would have to worry about that later. Closing the door between the two rooms, Angie made her way to the desk in her room.

Laying on the desk were the 3 bugs Zobelle's men had placed in the room a couple days ago. Angie picked one of them up and held it in her hand. She knew what she wanted to do with it. She wanted to cram it down Ethan Zobelle's throat and make him choke on it. Setting it down on the desk, she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Angie emerged from the bathroom in a long white terrycloth bathrobe provided by the hotel. She looked over at the clock, 7:45. Too early to call Charming, but not too early to call Colorado. Picking up the phone she dialed Peter. "Morning. Yes I know it was late last night, sorry about that, but thanks for the assistance. No I haven't slept yet, but I will get some rest soon, I promise. I need you to come out here, and bring some friends. I am going to have the land transfer court order today and after last night's escapades, I am taking no chances. Jax is here, with me. Seems to be ok but needs to rest to recover. Call me when you land."

Angie checked her email, clicked over to the software that recorded keystrokes and created the file that was the proof that Zobelle had had men in her room, and then looked at the clock. 8:30. Time to call Charming. She had googled the number. She picked up the phone she had been using to stay in contact with Jax and dialed the number for Teller/Morrow.

"Teller/Morrow," Gemma answered.

"Opie Winston please." Angie said.

"He is working, may I take a message." Gemma was short with the woman. Who the hell was this woman calling to talk to Opie. The club had problems, Jax hadn't made it back last night.

"No I need to speak with him, it is a personal matter." Angie said.

"Well if you want to talk to him you are going to need to be a bit more specific." Gemma protected the members of the club, and something about this seemed just out of place.

"Gemma, isn't it?" Angie asked. She knew she was going to have to reveal herself, so here she went.

"Who's asking?" Gemma went into full on defensive mode.

"Gemma, it is Angie Maroney. I need to talk to Opie, is he there." Angie said.

"Shit honey I am sorry, Jax didn't come back last night and things are a little crazy here. Have you heard from him?" Gemma said.

"Gemma, I know. Can you please just get Opie for me, this is the only number I have other than Jax's. And can you not let anyone else know it is me on the phone?" Angie said.

"Sure honey, just hang on a minute." Gemma said, laying down the phone. It was a few minutes before Angie heard noises of someone approaching the phone.

"Hello." Opie said.

"Opie is that you?" Angie asked.

"It is, who is this." Opie asked.

"Opie it is Angie Maroney. I need you to listen to me and not say anything until I am done other than yes or no when I ask you some questions. Can you do that?" Angie asked.

"Yes" Opie said.

"Gemma said Jax didn't come back from his little project last night, does anyone know what happened to him?" Angie asked.

"No." Opie replied.

"Ok, listen. Jax last saw his bike is in the ditch about 8 miles north of Zobelle's daughter's house on Highway 19. Weston ran him off the road and then grabbed him. I need you to go see if his bike is still there and if it is get it, can you do that?" Angie ask.

"Yes, but how do" Opie started.

"No questions Opie. Got it?" Angie stopped him.

"Yeah I got it. What else?"

"Jax is here with me in San Francisco. Got the living crap beat out of him by Weston and his 2 friends before I got there and pulled him out, but it looks like he is going to be ok. You all can thank me for 3 more dead League members, including Weston, although it may take them a while to identify the bodies in the ashes of the building that I left them in. You ok with all this?"

"Yeah, and I kind of like it." Opie said, smiling a bit.

"Get hold of your dad, and tell him what I have told you, and tell him Jax said, Chibs Juice and maybe Bobby. Your dad will know what to do with that information. Once you have done all that, call me back at this number, you got something to write it down on?" Angie said.

"Hold on a minute," Opie said. Opie grabbed a pad and pen and wrote down the number.

"The faster you can do all this, the better. By the end of the day if you can." Angie emphasized the time table. "You can tell everyone that Jax is ok, but if you can, try to keep as many of the details to yourself until you have talked to your dad."

"OK," Opie said. "Anything else?"

"If anyone asks why I wanted to talk to you tell them it is because you are the only one I probably know by name. That will save you having to explain anything else. And if they want to know why we talked so long, let them know I plan on ending this Zobelle tonight."

"Got it. Hey Angie," Opie said.

"Yeah Opie," she said.

"Thanks, and be careful." Opie said. And with that, Opie hung up the phone.

A/N Hope you are all enjoying this


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I do not own SOA. There is a revelation in the chapter from the episode Season 2, Episode 11 that I just couldn't leave alone. It was subtle but very important to me in my life. I hope you all see it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14

The room service waiter had just left after having brought a lunch cart. Angie had let Jax sleep all morning while she had made phone calls, talked to Jerry the attorney here in California to arrange what she needed, and had the staff at Maroney Mining and MT Technologies do some digging. Angie needed a few more cards up her sleeve so she could play her game with Zobelle and finish him off for good.

Angie's Blackberry rang and she reached over and picked up it. Looking at the Caller ID it was her key man at Maroney Mining. "Hello Steve, what do you have for me?"

"You are never going to believe what we found in the accounting records of our new little purchase. It is unbelievable. Seems Zobelle had been using his partner as the purchasing agent for all the building materials for the compound on the land owned by KMPF. When I saw all the normal construction material purchases, I called Peter, and you know what, there were never any building permits acquired for any construction up on the land. According to all records, that land is listed as undeveloped property."

"Thanks Steve. Can you email me copies, including the research on the land development?" Angie said unemotionally.

"Already on their way," Steve responded.

"Thanks, talk to you soon." Angie said and hung up the phone. She slid the phone across the desk and got up, a grin slowly growing across her face. She headed to the connecting door to the room were Jax lay sleeping. She opened it quietly and peeked in. He was laying on his side, facing the door, still asleep. She entered the room and went around the bed and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She touched his hair, pulling the loose strands and tucking them behind his ear. Jax stirred in the bed and rolled over to face her. "Hey there," he mumbled, grimacing a little from the pain as he adjusted in the bed.

"Hey there, yourself," she said back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I wrecked my bike and then somebody beat the shit out of me," Jax said, smiling at her as he took his hand and laid it on her thigh.

"Well it's good to see your sense of humor is still in tack. "You slept most of the morning." Angie said as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Shit, I better call Mom, they are going to be wondering what the hell happened to me." Jax said.

"I already did. I talked to Opie and told him what happened and where you are. I asked him to keep as many of the details from the club as possible. Then I told him to go talk to his dad and tell him everything and give him those names you gave me this morning. He's going to call me back once he has talked to his dad." Angie said.

"What are you planning Angel?" Jax asked

"Nothing yet, but Clay sent you out there alone and I don't think he did it unintentionally. Now, you feel like eating something?" She asked.

"Depends, what's on the menu?" Jax said as he rubbed his hand on her thigh, moving the robe she was still wearing out of the way and starting to slide his hand up her leg.

Putting her hand on his, she stopped his explorations. "Jeez, Jax, now I know you are going to be ok. And while I am all for what you have in mind, it is going to have to wait. I have business to attend to. I think it is time Ethan Zobelle goes away. If you feel like getting up, there is food in the other room and I can show you what I have on Zobelle."

"As long as you promise we can finish this later. I have some big thank you's I need to make." Jax said. He slid himself up in the sitting position beside her. Putting his hand under her chin he pulled her face to his and placed a long gentle kiss on her lips. "And that's just a start for saving my life last night." He kept his hand on her face and smiled at her for a moment.

"You're welcome." She whispered as she smiled back. She reached up and touched his face. "So you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I am a bit underdressed for the table. Where are my clothes? I remember being pretty dirty last night." Jax said.

"One of the good things about 4 star service. Hotel washed them and brought them back. They are in the chair right there." Angie said pointing them out. Getting up from the bed she continued, "Why don't you get dressed and come over and join me. I have lots to show you."

"Angel I have already seen what you have to show me, and I like it," Jax teased as he got up and walked over to the clothes. Angie took a peek, and then went into the other room. When Jax emerged he was in his jeans and t-shirt, bare foot. Angie had changed out of the bathrobe and had on a pair of work out pants and a tank top. He walked over to the cart and poured himself some coffee and then sat down next to Angie. As the two started eating, Angie told him what she had discovered over the morning, about the permits, the classification as undeveloped land, everything. When she was done Jax just smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"You. This is a whole different side of you I have never seen. I know you as the person who struggled to understand her alcoholism and her demons. And then I saw you as the country girl riding horses and relaxed up at the ranch. " Jax said.

"Country girl?" she said, raising and eyebrouw.

"You know what I mean. You were so comfortable out there. Like it is a part of you, of your soul. You just were so at ease up at the cabin. I guess I have always considered you such a kind and giving person." Jax paused. "But seeing you like this, there is another side of you. You feed on this. You like the rush. You like the game. That's it. You play this like a game, winner take all." Jax said.

"Of course, this is a game, and I don't like to lose. Only after last night, now it is personal. Raises the stakes. Increases the rush." Angie said.

"This is part of the reason you left the law firm and returned home. Is this too much like an addiction for you?" Jax asked.

"Partly. I was starting to not care about who got hurt in the process of winning." Angie said.

Jax got up and went and looked out the window. Angie walked over and joined him. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked him a simple question. "You ok?"

"I shouldn't have asked you to get involved, to do this with us. Now I have stirred up your past, put you in the direct line of fire from a Aryan psycho, risked your life to save my ass…" Jax was practically ranting when Angie put her finger to his lips.

"First rule of AA Jax. Personal choices and Acceptance. I made the choice to come and help and I accept what it means. I knew what I was getting into. Read page 449 of the Big Book and then you'll understand."

"What did you just say, page 449?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, why?" Angie said.

"That is the same page number my mom had me read in my dad's writings when I was thinking about transferring to the nomads." Jax said.

"Irony, go figure." Angie said.

Pulling Angie close, Jax said, "No Angel, it is probably more, but I think I will take it to mean I should continue to trust the women in my life." Jax held Angie for a moment, and then continued. "You didn't say anything this morning when you were leaving my room Angel." Jax whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"About what?" she said, her arms slipping around his waist.

"Don't be coy with me now, Angel. You heard me this morning. You heard me say I love you." Jax said.

Angie lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Why now? What made now the moment?" Angie asked. She had been down this road before. The rush, the adrenaline , it seemed like love, but in the end it isn't, and it wasn't enough to make it last.

"Actually Piney is the one who saw it in me. He is the only member of the club who I have told at least some of what you and I have been through over the years. He saw it in the way I talked about you. He asked me point blank. Till then I didn't know myself." Jax said as he stroked her face.

"Jax, I love you too," Angie said. Jax pulled her into a long gentle kiss. "Jax we need to wait. There will be plenty of time for us to talk about all of this, but right now we need to focus."

"So now how do you plan to finish off Zobelle?" Jax asked.

"Simple. Intimidation and risk of exposure. Oh and possibly a bullet to the head." Angie said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jax made his way to the adjoining room, but not before a quick peck on the cheek. Angie went to the door and looked through the peep hole. She opened the door and showed the men into the room. "Jax its ok." She said. Jax entered the room and saw the 4 men. "Jackson Teller, this is Peter Donovan, Mark Surrey, Jacob Townsend and John Raffo. They work for MT Technologies."

The men shook hands and they all sat down at the table. Angie explained to Jax that Peter and the boys were here to provide physical backup. After last night, Angie had called them in. "If you don't mind I would like in on that assignment," Jax said.

"Thought you would. You can use the Beretta you brought me. It is back in the night stand. But I think we will wait to reveal your involvement till a little later in the game, if you are good with that. It will add more effect." Angie said.

"Look Angel, I know you see this as a game, but Zobelle will have you shot dead and step over the body without thinking about it. This is not some normal corporate takeover." Jax said.

"I tend to agree with Jax on this one Angie." Peter stated. "This guy is starting to get desperate. We got a notice about a security search on you while we were on our way out here. He has been digging into your past Angie. He knows you went to rehab, but he didn't get the medical records so he doesn't know what for. If he can get to that information, he could find more."

"That's the worst thing there is to find. So what?" Angie said.

"But he is going to find out about what has happened recently. He could try to twist your emotions up. Get you off center inside." Peter said.

"Let him try. I'll be done with him before he can try."

"Ok, Angel, we play it your way, but Peter is in the room, and the rest of us are close by, fair enough. And you meet him here, at the hotel, not on his turf, we can control things better that way." Jax said. The look in his eye was hard. There was going to be no arguing with Jax.

"I like your thinking Jax, need a job? Perhaps personal security on Angie. It is a full time gig as you can see," Peter said.

They all laughed at that, and then sat down and worked out the details. Angie gave Zobelle a call. She set the meeting up for tonight. When everything was worked out Peter and the others left to go set everything up. Jax got up and walked over to Angie. Taking her hands in his he pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. "You know, when this is over, we are going to talk about all of this, and about us." Jax touched her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know. I have known that since we started all this Jax. I didn't get into this just to help you Jax. I got in this to help me too." She was looking down at the floor as she talked. Jax put his finger under her chin, tipping her head up to make her look at him. "We'll talk about all of it when we are done, I promise."

"Ok, but I am telling you this, you take another risk like you did last night, Angel.." Jax said.

"And what?" She said back, the fire in her voice.

"And I just might have to kick your ass." Jax said.

"You can try, but truth is, you would still be in that chair, or worse if I hadn't taken the risk." Angie said. "And I would do it again. So you are going to have to live with the fact I am that kind of woman." Angie said.

"Hmm, a woman who is powerful, handles a gun, rides a Harley, makes loves like a wildcat, and loves me. I think I can deal with that." Jax said a sheepish grin on his face.

"Nice to hear that, Jackson," Angie purred.

A/N I would love to hear from you all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 14, and here is 15. Action. Oh, I don't own SOA.

Chapter 15

Angie had arranged to meet Ethan Zobelle in her suite at the Ritz. Jax would be waiting in the adjoining room, but Peter would in the room with her. Angie had gotten the paperwork from Jerry the attorney earlier in the day. It was a signed court order by the judge, ordering KMPF, LLC. To sell the 3,000 acres of undeveloped Land to Maroney Agriculture Development, the company that had bought all the other land in California. It seems California had passed an agricultural economic development law that allowed undeveloped land that was surrounded by other land that was planned to be used for organic farming be to forced to be sold so it could be developed along with the adjacent properties, as long as the total acreage was not more than 24,000 acres. Add that to the water conversion plans Maroney Mining had planned, and obtaining the court order had taken no time at all.

Angie had other documents she planned to show Zobelle also. She had all the building materials purchases Steve had found at the mining company. She had the records from the searches showing there had been no permits obtained for the construction. She had the declarations from the tax filings for 20 years that the land was classified as undeveloped property. Additionally, she had the documentation showing exactly how Ethan Zobelle was the actual owner of KMPF. This should have been plenty of information to make the average business foe cave, but Angie was pretty sure Zobelle would not be ready to give up at just this information.

She had more though when Ethan continued to balk. She had the printout of the report from the keystroke software, showing someone had accessed her computer and retrieved information while she had been at dinner with him. Information from a folder labeled Zobelle. She had the bugs he had placed in her room. Of course they hadn't been working for a while, but he had been listening to her for some time.

But probably the most influential was a consequence of saving Jax last night. Angie had burned the building to hide the bodies but she knew they couldn't have fought the fire out at the compound, they had no water. Angie had shut their water off at midnight, just like she had threatened too. Sure they had stored water, hoping to be able to have enough while they fought all this out in court, but the fire and gotten out of control, and they had had to use the water to keep the fire from spreading beyond the building last night. They had drained their water stores at the compound. If Ethan Zobelle wanted to go public about her holding water from his land, he would have to tell people what was on the land.

There one factor that had taken the longest to solve was the rest of the League. Zobelle might be neutralized, but the League was kind of like Al Queda, they had little cells everywhere and he could still wreak some havoc. Then Angie had gotten a good idea. She put together the information they had together about LuAnn's death. Georgie had killed her on orders from the League. With Georgie dead, Otto had been given vengeance. Now that information could be used to secure that the League would go away. Angie had arranged for that information to be put somewhere safe. And if the League ever showed their head in Charming, or bothered anyone related with the Sons of Anarchy, that information would make it to the FBI. It was more than enough to bring the full weight of the FBI down on the League.

Angie, Jax and Peter sat drinking coffee when the room phone rang. It was the front desk calling saying Angie had a guest downstairs. They wanted to know they should send him up. Angie told them to go ahead. Jax grabbed his cup and headed for the other room. He stepped to Angie as she stood to face him. Touching her face he said to her, "You be careful Angel. I will be listening and if things get rough I'll be right in." He kissed her lips softly and then leaned his head against hers for just a moment.

"I got it. I'll scream if I get a paper cut," she quipped, touching his cheek.

"Angel, this is no game."

"I know, I know. I will be careful. But you need to let me do my thing. It will get very intense. Don't come in here all John Wayne. Wait till the end if you can." Angie said.

"I will, now go get him Angel." Jax said, and then kissed her again before turning and going into the other room.

Angie opened the door, "Mr. Zobelle, I glad you could meet me here, please come in." She motioned for him to come in. Zobelle had several men with him. They didn't exactly look like lawyers. "Oh, they can wait in the hall, don't you think, Ethan?" Her voice dripping with disdain.

"They are part of my negotiation team," Ethan said.

"Well we are going to negotiate one on one, Mr. Zobelle. You can have one come in, since I have Peter in, but the rest can go down to the lobby and wait." Angie's voice was hard.

Ethan motioned to the men. He knew he wasn't going to win, and besides he was confident his one man could take out this little tart and her lawyer. Peter Donovan looked like a lawyer, oh was Zobelle so wrong.

They walked over to the table in the room and Ethan and Angie sat down. "I understand it has been a disturbing couple of days for you Mr. Zobelle," Angie started. "Your business interests have taken some interesting turns."

"I have had a few things to deal with, but that is always the case." Ethan said.

"Some fires to put out," Angie quipped back. She was taunting him.

"You might say that, Ms. Maroney." He replied.

"Well I am going to make some of those go away. How would you like the Maroney's to go away?" she asked.

"I would like that very much, Ms. Maroney. Have you changed your mind?" he asked.

"No, I just have decided I am done messing around." Peter stepped forward and handed Zobelle some paperwork in a manila folder. "Mr. Zobelle, this is a signed court order instructing KMPF, L.L.C. to sell the land in the San Joaquin valley to Maroney Agricultural Development. We are ordered to pay a fair price and if the price cannot be agreed upon within 48 hours of today, the court will determine that price based on last year tax basis."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Ethan snapped.

"According to this paperwork," Angie slid the research she had that proved Ethan was the primary owner of KMPF. "You are the person who needed to receive the paperwork. Consider yourself served."

"You little bitch. You invited me here so you could serve me these papers." Ethan started to stand up.

"Sit down Mr. Zobelle we are not done." Angie said. "I needed you to receive the papers because I wanted to give you the chance to negotiate the price. There are always factors that can determine what is a fair price. I told you Maroney business partners often say we are the fairest people they have worked with and I want to give you the chance to be able to say the same thing."

"I have no intention of selling this land to you Ms. Maroney. I will get and injunction. I will fight this." Ethan yelled.

"I have assembled some documents that I think truly effect whether you fight this and what the Maroneys are willing to pay for the ground. Let's go over them. And I tell you what. When you have heard enough and that you are willing to sell, let me know." Angie said.

"1. Breaking and entering. Here is a report from the keystroke recording software showing someone accessing my files on you and your holdings on my computer while I was with you at dinner that night. Along with that, here." Angie threw the listening devices across the table at him. "I believe these are yours. What you heard wasn't worth much considering the conversations I had in the room were vague. Next time, bug the balcony."

Ethan just sat there trying not to show any emotion. His breathing was becoming deep and fast, he was trying to calm down.

"I see that didn't make you ready to sell, let's see if this one will. 2. Purchase orders for construction materials that were shipped to the property in the valley. These were purchased by a mining company. Hmm, I now own that mining company, and we don't have any operations in the valley. Oh wait. The shipping address is the land I am trying to buy from you."

Still no comment from Zobelle, but he was getting might fidgety in the chair.

"Ah, still don't want to sell. Ok. So you have all these construction materials shipped to an undeveloped piece of land. That brings us to 3. Undeveloped property per the tax rolls. No construction permits, because that would have increased the value. Also would have meant you would have had to tell somebody what was going on out there. For undeveloped property there is sure a lot of stuff on it. Here is an aerial shot of the property. The 2 X's represent the 2 buildings that have recently burned down. Yes I said 2 buildings. I heard another building burned down last night. Hope no one was hurt. But no local fire departments were called. Hmm, interesting. But I wonder?" Angie's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you wonder Ms. Maroney?" Ethan said, his teeth gritted.

"How much of your stored water supply you had to use to put it out and protect the rest of the compound. That is what you are calling it? You can't have much water left in storage. And that gets us to 4. The water. I am not giving you one drop. I own the water. And you are not getting any. None." Angie leaned back in her chair. She simply stared at Zobelle.

"Fine, he mumble, I will sell. What price are you offering," Zobelle said, his brow was furrowed, and the daggers from his eyes were headed directly at Angie.'

"Well, since it is 'undeveloped' property, and based on the tax rolls, $100 an acre seems fair," Angie said.

Hearing that Ethan Zobelle came out of his chair and lunged at Angie. "You little bitch. That land is worth 20 times that and you know it." Everything else in the room happened fast. Peter had been standing back watching Angie negotiate her deal. When Ethan left his chair Peter saw that Zobelle's man was starting to pull a weapon. Peter yelled for Jax and then went about subduing Zobelle's man.

Jax had been listening, and when he heard the scuffling start, he wasn't waiting for an invitation to join them. He was already through the door when Peter called for him. He looked around and saw Zobelle with his hands on Angie. Jax had the Beretta in his hand and he headed directly toward Zobelle. Just as he got there, Angie swung and hit Zobelle in the face with a good punch, catching him off guard. Jax took the opportunity to grab Zobelle and push him to the floor, face first. Jax put the weapon to Zobelle's temple and said, "Nice to see you again Ethan."

Looking up at Angie Jax wanted to make sure she was ok. Then he looked over at Peter, who had Zobelle's man in basically the same position Zobelle was in. "You ok, Angie?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Get him up in the chair." Angie said.

Jax dragged Zobelle from the floor and plopped him rather forcefully into a chair at the table. "Now I am going to tell you what is going to happen. You are going to sell me that land for $100 an acre. Then you are going to donate the proceeds to a charity that helps feed the homeless. Part of your excitement that the land if going to be used for sustainable farming." Angie said to Zobelle.

"Then you are going to go away. And I mean far away. And Samcro is going to make sure that happens. Because if you don't, everything I have shown you today will end up on the desk of the FBI. And while this stuff has a statute of limitations on it, murder doesn't." And with that, Angie pulled out the file about LuAnn. "You see I have known all along what you are. And I am sure the FBI would love this information."

Jax leaned down and got in Zobelle's face. "Now if you ever come after her, her family, the Club, or Charming again, all of this goes to the Feds, you got that."

"Jax, this is really not your style, involving the Law." Ethan was trying to make a final play.

Jax decked him, so hard his head whipped when he hit him. "No it is hers. I personally would prefer to put a bullet in your head and put you in a shallow grave. But you beat people like you by being unexpected." Jax said in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you two ever come together?" Ethan asked as he spat blood from his mouth.

"That's our business," Angie said. "Now signed the sale documents. Here is a check, you can endorse it over to the charity right now. I will make sure the donation happens in your name. Peter, give the guys a call, I think Mr. Zobelle and his men are going to need an escort from the hotel."

With that, it was over. Angie had won. Peter and the others escorted Zobelle and him men out, leaving Jax and Angie alone in the room. When the door had closed, Jax walked over to Angie and took her into his arms. His kiss was hard and passionate. When he finally broke it he pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair. "You were great," he said.

"So were you," Angie said. Her arms were around his waist and she just stood there, listening to him breathe. "Now we go to Charming and clean up the rest of this."

"Tomorrow," Jax said. "We'll do that tomorrow Angel." Angie looked up at Jax and just smiled.

"Well then, what are we going to do till we leave, Jax?" Angie asked as him as she slipped her hands under his shirt.

"I think I will work on that thank you I owe you," Jax said, smiling at her.

A/N Please comment. Those of you who have, thank you so much. I really appreciate the comments and suggestions. Some of you have even gotten to see your ideas show up!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I do not own SOA. Thank you so much for all the comments.

Chapter 16

Jax slid his arms around Angie's waist as he kissed her deeply. Jax was fighting a battle inside him. His mind that was telling him, go slowly, show her how much she means to you, but the rush from all the events of the last few days was working on him, and he wanted her. His body wanted to simply pull her clothes off her and lay her down on the carpet. Jax's hands slid up and down her back, pulling her into him tighter, pulling her body against. His tongue explored her mouth.

He broke the kiss and moved down her neck, kissing and licking, nibbling and sucking. Angie's hands had come around his neck, and she was tipping her head back giving him better access to her neck. He slid his hands down and picked her up. Angie moaned as he carried her, he was nibbling on her neck as he made his way to the bed. He was trying to be gentle, but he was quickly losing control. When he got to the bed, he laid her down on the bed and basically climbed on top of her. "God I want you," he panted as he slid the two of them up the bed. Jax had his legs between hers, and his arm was under her. He started to feel her body through her clothes as he resumed his assault on her mouth. With his free hand he stroked her hair, and then ran his hand down her body.

Angie quivered as Jax ran his hands over her body. Angie was touching Jax through his clothes. Pawing him might be a better description. "Jax, I want you, too." Angie panted as she broke from the kiss for just a moment. She brought her hands down between their bodies and started to undo his belt. Jax rose from on top of her and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Angie continued to work on Jax's pants while he worked on hers. He practically ripped hers open and when he was ready she pulled her legs up and he pulled them off, tossing them on the floor with his shirt. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and slid it up, catching her bra on the way up and taking them all over her head. They met the other clothes on the floor. Angie returned her hands to his jeans, she almost had the zipper down. Jax reached down and pushed his jeans down to his knees and then crawled on top of her.

In one motion he was inside her, and he heard her scream. He looked down and he saw that look, her head was back, her back was arched, and her hips were grinding against him. He picked up a fast pace, he needed to take her, to make sure she knew, he knew, everyone knew that she was his, and he was hers. She met him thrust for thrust. Her hands pawed at his chest. She panted his name, and soon she was quivering underneath him. Jax exploded inside her, and then collapsed on top of her. He rolled to the side to get his weight off her, and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. He pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head as she looked up at him.

"I have missed you," he whispered as he held her in his arms. He stroked her back as they laid there for a few minutes simply enjoying being close to each other. Her arm was across his torso, and she drew circles on his chest. She traced his tattoo of Abel on his chest, and then she looked up at his face. "He is going to love you," Jax said.

"I can't wait to meet him," Angie said. Propping herself up on an elbow she looked into his eyes. "Does he look like you?"

"Mom says he does. He is so precious. He looks up at me and I just know. This person is completely dependent on me. And I want to make things better for him." Jax said. Jax had put his hand over hers on his chest.

"Abel has made you different, more thoughtful." Angie said.

"I just want things to be better for him. I remember my whole life all I ever wanted was a Harley and a cut. And if that is what he wants, that is fine. But if he does I want Samcro to be better for him." Jax said, his thoughts went to how hard he had been working to change the Club.

"It will be, you will see to that," Angie said.

"You mean we will. Exactly what do you see happening between us, Angel." Jax asked, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

"Well, I don't exactly fit as the typical old lady." Angie almost rolled out of bed laughing at that.

"No, but if I am working on changing Samcro would you help with that?" Jax said.

"Jax I don't know." Angie paused. "But I know one thing, I now have a huge business interest not far out of Charming. That's going to put me here, a lot. I can't change who I am. But I want us to be together, however that is going to be."

"You would move out here?" Jax hadn't thought about that before. "I never thought about this as more than an acquisition for you. Is this what you were talking about? You did this for you?"

"Yes. I can't live in Colorado anymore. I am just constantly reminded of the past there. I will never sell it. I want to be able to visit. It will always be a part of who I am. Maybe someday I will be able to go back there, but I can't be there every day right now. That is why I was calling you. I had to get away." Angie looked at Jax. He saw the tears slip down her cheek.

"You were looking for somewhere to go Angel?" Jax asked. He took his hand and cupped her face. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, at the time I just wanted to run away for a little while and talk about all of this with someone. But because of you now I have somewhere to run to, and something to do. I have a purpose." Angie said. She slid in next to him. "I didn't have this in mind when I called. I just needed to get away."

"Well, did you find what you were looking for?" He asked pulling her close to him. He breathed in deeply, waiting for her answer.

"I did. But you are going to have to fix Samcro. I can't. I love you and I will support you, and truth be told, I have a little score to settle with Clay for sending you out alone the other night, but the rest is going to have to be on you." Angie said.

"I understand Angel, my business." He kissed the top of her head.

"So have we talked about this enough for tonight," she said, looking up at him.

"Probably. Why Angel is there something else you would like to be doing?" Jax asked.

Angie slid her hand down Jax stomach and then lower. Running her finger up and down his shaft, she replied, "I could think of a thing or two, what about you?"

Jax sucked in a breath and slid his hand from around her shoulders to the top of her head. "Oh I can think of several things also." Jax replied, a smile on his face. He gently laced his fingers through her hair as she continued to stroke him. Jax slowly moved her head down towards his shaft and Angie shifted in the bed, moving to her knees beside Jax. As her lips neared him, she slowly opened her mouth and gently kissed his tip. Jax guided her head and she opened her mouth and took him inside her mouth. She started slow and shallow. Jax kept his hands in her hair, guiding her head and letting her know he liked what she was doing as he moaned.

Angie increased the speed and as she did, she felt one of Jax hands leave her head. She felt it slide down her back and then between her legs. He slid his finger inside her and pleasured her while she continued to take him. She moaned and Jax took that as an invitation to continue. He increased the torture to her wet slit as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. "Angel," he moaned, and she knew he was going to cum. She took him deep and felt him as he exploded, it hit the back of her throat and she swallowed him.

Jax had stopped his assault on her slit when he exploded, and as Angie slowly slipped him from her mouth, she slid up next to him. He rolled on top of her and looked down at her with a love and tenderness. "Your turn," he smiled, and turned his full attention toward her body. Jax slowly lowered his lips to her breast. He sucked on her nipple, working it into a hard little bead. He then moved over to the other, and repeated the process. Jax traced his finger down her stomach, and slowly back to her slit. Slipping a single finger inside her, he gently stroked her. He found that spot, he knew it well. He teased her, slowly working her from the inside out. When she started moaning more, Jax slipped a second finger inside her.

"Jax!" Angie moaned.

"Yes Angel," he replied.

"Oh god Jax, please," she begged.

"Please what?" he teased. He moved a third finger inside her and she started to rock against his hand. "Do you need something Angel?" Jax was working her into a frenzy. She was writhing on the bed now. "That's it Angel, let it go." As Jax continued his assault with his fingers, she could feel it and it overtook her. She climaxed. Still panting from it, Jax removed his fingers and slid his shaft inside her. He simply stayed in her while her climax finished.

Jax made slow passionate love to Angie most of the night. When they were exhausted, Angie curled up next to Jax, and they drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow's destination: Charming.

A/N Hope you all enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I do not own SOA. Thank you so much for the comments. They have been great and so appreciated. Please keep them coming.

Chapter 17

Jax heard the phone ringing. Rolling over he looked at the phone, 6:40 am. He slipped out of the bed, and made his way over to the table where the cell phones laid. Looking at the phones it was the one that matched the one Angie had given him. Wondering who would be calling on that line, he picked it up and looked at the number, it was Opie's number. Jax flipped open the phone and groggily said, "Hey Ope, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Hey Jax. Good to hear your voice. You feeling ok?" Opie asked. "And yeah I know what time it is. Angie told me to call as soon as I had talked to my dad. I just got back to Charming. He is here with me at my house. How did everything go with Zobelle?"

"Sorry, man I know she told you to call, it's just been a long couple of days. I was enjoying the sleep. It went good. He won't be a problem anymore. Angel was amazing. She kicked the shit out of him in the boardroom. I will tell you all about it when we get back there. So how much did your dad tell you?" Jax said. Jax wasn't sure how far Piney would go, if Piney would tell him about Donna. Jax kind of left it to Piney to decide how much Opie needed to know, just like Piney left it to Jax to get retribution.

"He told me about your Dad's manifesto. That explains why you have been trying to push the club to go in a different direction for several years. Jax, you could have told me. I would have backed you." Opie said.

"I know Ope, but I felt it was my play. I had to do it without revealing my dad's writings. It couldn't be his words still leading us from the dead. Besides the books is not exactly a how to manual. We needed to do things that were best for us. And if we didn't do them, then they weren't what was best for the MC." Jax said.

"So, what is with the list of members I brought to my dad?" Ope asked.

"Those are the people I trust, the ones I think who would be willing to vote for a change," Jax said. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Chibs, you and your Dad, Juice, and maybe Bobby. I think it might be time for a change. For a change in leadership."

"Are you going to ask for the vote?" Ope asked.

"I can't. Those are the rules. I am the VP, so someone else if going to have to ask for a change in leadership." Jax said.

"Well, when you get here, come by my house. Dad and I will have done some talking to the others by them. We'll have a read on where they are." Opie said. "When do you think you will be here?"

"Mid afternoon I would say. Angel has a few things to wrap up this morning I would imagine, and we would both like to sleep in a little." Jax said.

"Sleep, is that what you want to do, really?" Ope said.

"See you soon Ope." Jax said, and with that, Jax flipped the phone shut. Jax put the phone down on the table and headed back to the bed. He looked down at his Angel. She lay asleep in the bed. She was laying on her stomach, her hair scattered across her pillow. The sheets were tangled around her legs, but her back was exposed to him. Jax slowly crawled into the bed, trying not to wake her. He slid his hand up her back, wondering if he would get a reaction.

"What are you doing Jackson?" Angie said. She wasn't asleep.

"Good morning Angel, have you been awake long?" Jax asked.

"Since the phone rang. How's Opie?" she asked.

"You were over here pretending to sleep, eavesdropping on me?" he asked.

"No I was laying over here minding my own business, wondering how long you were going to be before you would be off the phone and coming back to bed." She replied.

"Well I am back, did you need something Angel?" Jax was stroking her back, as he talked to her and then he leaned over and brushed her skin with his lips. Angie moaned as he did this. Rolling over into his embrace, Jax decided maybe sleep wasn't what they needed this morning….

Angie sat at the table sipping coffee and finishing her breakfast. She had just gotten off the phone with Jerry, and he had filed all the paperwork she had the messenger take over to him. The deal was done. Angie and Jax had talked to Peter, he reported that Zobelle had been delivered to his home, and then the airport. Destination, Piedmont, ND. While Angie and Jax where sure there was probably some League connection there, it was not California, and that was fine with them. Angie told Peter to keep tabs on Zobelle, and let her know if something should come up.

Angie had talked to her key people at her other businesses, checking in, making sure everything was moving along, handling what she needed to. She called Steve at Maroney Mining and told his to move forward with the water conversion project. It was going to take months to get it up and running, and Angie wanted it to be the cornerstone of the California development.

When Angie was all said and done, she got up from the table and went over to the windows. She was staring out the windows enjoying her cup of coffee, lost in thought when Jax came out of the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and watched her for a moment. She was standing there in that white robe, and Jax thought to himself, 'my Angel'. "Hey," he said to her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She turned around. "Hey, yourself. How was the shower?" She asked.

"Lonely, thought you were coming in?" he said. Neither one of them was making a move toward the other. They just stood and talked to each other from across the room.

"Sorry, phone calls took longer than I thought they would," she said.

"What were you thinking about as you stared out those windows?" Jax asked. He stepped toward her slowly.

"Charming. I am about to run into your life full on. You know we have known each other for almost 13 years, and except for the 40 minutes I spent in front of the garage, and the little run in you had with Taggert up at the cabin, we have never interacted with the other parts of each other's lives." Angie said.

Jax had made his way to her, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A little. These are the people who you have told me about, who I have given advice about, and now I am going to meet them, and some of them up close and personal." Angie said. "And let's face it, I am not just your friend."

"No you aren't. You are so much more." Jax said as he smiled at her. There was a flicker in his eye he could not hide. He was enjoying watching Angie Maroney be uncomfortable for once.

"Is there something you find amusing Jackson?" she asked.

"Frankly yes. I watched you kick the crap out of Zobelle, and you are standing here nervous about meeting MY family." Jax said as he kissed her forehead.

"You know Jax, sometimes you are a real pain in the ass," she said. She kissed him and then slid out of his embrace. "I will be ready to go in about 20 minutes. Oh and Jax." she said, as she headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah Angel," Jax responded.

"Maybe you should be nervous too. I haven't exactly decided what I am going to do to Clay for sending you out there by yourself." And with that Angie closed the door to the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I do not own SOA. I know, you all are waiting for her big confrontation with Clay, but I needed to lay more groundwork. Hope you enjoy some tender moments. Besides this lays the foundation for the confrontation.

Comments are always welcome.

Chapter 18

Angie wrapped her arms around Jax as he made the final turn into Charming and nuzzled her head into his shoulder as best she could with the helmet on. The three hour ride from San Francisco to Charming had been quiet. She hadn't given him much grief when he wanted to drive, just a little look, it was after all her bike, but she climbed on behind him after they had strapped on her small bag of stuff. She hadn't brought much, she'd figure out the rest as they went along. After all Angie was resourceful.

As they pulled in front of Opie's house, Jax shut off the bike and put his hands down over Angie's as they remained wrapped around his waist. "You ready for this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You didn't say much the entire trip here, you ready?" she said.

"Yeah, and it looks like we are not going to have to wait any more, here they come." Jax said as he pointed to the front door.

Angie looked over to the door and saw it opening. Out the door came Opie and Piney. Jax slid from the bike, followed by Angie. Both of them removed their helmets and turned and placed them on the bike. As they turned around Ope and Piney had made their way to the bike. Opie greeted Jax with a big hug, "Good to see you man," Jax said, and Opie's greeting was similar. Jax moved to Piney, and hugged him also. "Good to see you old man."

Opie stood in front of Angie and in his nervous way said, "Nice to see you again, Angie. Been a long time. Thanks for, well,"

Angie couldn't stand watching Opie stammer any longer and she simply said, "You welcome Opie. It's nice to see you again too." She reached out and pulled him into what she thought was going to be a friendly hug. Opie pulled her tight to him.

"Thanks for saving him," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome," she whispered. She patted him and finally he let her go from the hug. Angie stepped over to Jax and Piney.

"Piney this is Angie Maroney." Jax said.

Piney leaned in and kissed Angie's cheek. "Been hearing a lot about you over the last couple weeks. Obliged you came and helped us. Understand you been helping this one out for a long time." Piney said.

"Nice to meet you Piney, heard a lot about you. It was my honor to come help. And he's helped me along the way a few times too." Angie said. Jax slipped his arm around Angie's shoulders and pulled her into his body.

"So Jax we picked up something of yours yesterday in a ditch. It is in my garage. Gonna need a little work. Good thing Angie has a bike you can borrow." Opie said a small grin on his face.

"Found my bike did you? How bad is it?" Jax asked.

"Not too bad. But it will need some attention. We can look at it later. Right now I think we have some other things to work through." Opie said.

"Where are the others?" Jax asked.

"Told them to meet us at the club," Opie said. "Jax you were right about the 3. Church is set to meet tonight."

"Well I want to see Abel before then and I am sure my Mom is looking for me" Jax asked.

"Shall we swing by your place before heading to the club Jax?" Opie said. "Your mom is circling waiting to see you. Why don't you call when it is clear."

"Sounds good." Jax said. He gave a nod to the front door of Ope's house where Lyla stood with Paige. "How's that going, Ope?"

"Working on it. Kids seem to like her. Nice to have someone to share things with. Working on the other parts." Opie said.

"Good to hear that. I'll call you in a bit." Jax said. He put on his helmet and handed Angie hers. As she put on her helmet she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Angie turned around and Piney was standing in front of her.

"He get around to telling you?" Piney asked.

"Yeah he did," she said.

"Good," and he walked off.

Jax asked, "What did the old man want?"

"Just checking on you, that's all." Angie said as she crawled on behind Jax.

Jax pulled up in front of his house and took off his helmet. He hopped off the bike and took Angie's hand and helped her from the bike. He grabbed her bag from the bike and simply said to her "Come on." Jax slid his arm around her shoulders and walked up the driveway to his front door. At the front door he turned her in his arms to face him. He kissed her gently. As he opened the door he led her inside holding her hand. Gemma was standing in the living room holding Abel, his little SOA cap on his head.

Gemma turned around and faced the couple. Smiling at her son, Gemma met Jax as he walked toward her. "Hey Mom. Hey little man." Jax said. Jax brought Angie with him across the room, never letting go of her hand till he got to his son. He took his son from his mother's arms and cradled him in his arms, holding him against his chest.

"Jax, honey, it is so good to see you," Gemma declared. She handed Abel to his father and then looked at her son. He was looking more than a little worked over. He had some cuts and bruises on his face, and she had noticed he was walking a little gingerly. Not real noticeable, but things you would notice when you are the mom. She watched as Jax held his son, and then as he turned and showed him to the woman who had changed everything for Samcro.

"Hey little man. I'd like you to meet someone real special to your Dad," Jax said as he turned and faced Angie. "Abel this is our own special Angel." Angie stepped close to Jax and held out her finger to Abel. Abel took hold of it and Angie just stood there close to Jax and Abel. She smiled at the baby, and then back at Jax.

"Oh Jax, he is beautiful. You're Mom is right. He looks like you. His little grip is so strong. Oh Jax he is just perfect." Angie said. She reached up with her free hand and touched Jax's face.

"You want to hold him?" Jax asked. Angie held out her arms and took the infant from him. Jax came behind her and looked down at Abel over her shoulder as she held Abel close to her. Jax leaned over and kissed Abel on the forehead, and then kissed Angie on the head.

Jax realized that these two women didn't officially know each other. He noticed his mother looking at Angie, with that look only his mother could use. "Mom, this is Angie Maroney. Angie, this is my Mom, Gemma."

Angie looked up from Abel at the steel hardened woman. "It is nice to finally meet you Gemma," Angie said. She gave her the most genuine look she could.

"You, too." Gemma said. "Seems you have been busy the last couple of weeks. We're mighty grateful for the help. I get the feeling you know a lot more about us than we do about you Angie."

Jax gave his mom a look like, 'enough'. "Well, that is probably true. Jax talked about all of you some over the years, but mostly I know about you all as to how you all fit into Jax's life." Angie said. She wasn't going to disrespect Gemma, but she wasn't going to take her crap either. Gemma was done being the queen of Jax's life.

"You gonna be all right out here for a few minutes Angel?" Jax asked Angie. She nodded she would. Jax motioned his Mom toward the kitchen.

"Jesus Jax," his mother started in. "What exactly are you doing with her? You barely get rid of Tara, and now you and Angie? I know she has done a lot for the club, but…"

"Mom. Stop. I have known this woman for 13 years. She knows things about me you don't know. This is not some impulse. And you don't get a say. I love her. It simply took THIS for us to realize it. Now I need to talk to you about something else." Jax said.

"What is it?" Gemma asked.

"I just thought you needed to hear this from me. Church tonight is going to be difficult. Things may be radically different after it is over. It's time for a change. I just wanted you to hear it from me." Jax said.

Gemma turned away from Jax and thought a moment. "It is the manuscript isn't it?" Gemma asked.

"You know about that?" Jax asked.

"I have known about it all along. Since you started pushing for a different direction I have suspected you had a copy. Knowing your father, there was more than the copy he left in his things." Gemma said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So you have read it?" Jax asked.

"Yes, a long time ago." Gemma said.

"Well as you know it is not exactly a how to manual. I have been trying to figure it out as I go, but after all this, we can't go on like we have been." Jax said.

"Well that is club business. But baby, always remember, your father wanted what was best for you, and for this club." Gemma said. Kissing Jax on the cheek, Gemma left.

Jax walked back into the living room. He looked at Angie holding Abel, it made him pause as he watched her comfort him. "You look pretty good doing that." Jax said.

"Feels pretty good. I heard your mom leave. Everything Ok?' she asked.

"Gonna be. Nita is gonna be here in a little bit, I called Opie. He will be here soon." Jax said. "Then we will head over to the clubhouse." Jax said.

"Sounds good. The sooner this is settled, the better. Besides, I have a few choice words for Clay." Angie said.

"What exactly are you gonna do to him?" Jax asked.

"I am not going to DO anything to him, but I want him to know that I know he was putting you at risk. He was hoping you wouldn't come back. That is not ok with me. If he is supposed to be this great leader of the mighty Samcro then he should have just come out and told you he wanted you gone. I am going to let him know, that I know. What you all do to him after that, is your business. Have you decided what you are going to do about Donna?" Angie asked.

"No, but I am guessing Clay will push about that. Might even get Opie to swing against me by letting Opie know I have known Tig did the shooting all along," Jax said.

"Maybe you should tell Opie then, before Church." Angie said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jax opened the door and Opie and Piney walked in. Angie walked over to Jax. "I'll go put him down and wait in the other room. Come get me when we are ready to go." Angie said.

"You don't need to leave. You have been involved in this since the start," Jax said.

"Jax, look I might not be the typical old lady, but this is club business, and I understand. You will tell me what you can after it is over." Angie said.

Jax leaned in and kissed her gently. Putting his hand on Abel he kissed him on the forehead and then looked at Angie, "I love you Angel."

"I love you too, Jax." Angie said and then she went in the other room.

Jax, Piney and Opie talked for some time in the other room, and all the time Angie sat in Abel's room rocking him in the chair. Angie was thinking about Jax and Abel, and about her past. How her life had changed so much in the past 6 months. She had gone from utter pain and tragedy to this with Jax. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed Jax was standing in the doorway. Finally she looked up and saw him standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"A few minutes. You seemed lost in your thoughts. You ok Angel?" Jax asked. He walked across the room and took Abel from her. He put him in the crib and then turned back to her.

"Yeah I am good, Piney and Ope gone?" she said.

"Yeah and Nita is here. You ready to go?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I am. Let's get this over with." Angie said.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Here is the next chapter. I usually don't post till I have the following chapter written, but I wanted to let you all about Angie and Clay. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 19

When Angie and Jax pulled into the parking lot of Teller/Morrow holy hell was breaking loose. Jax practically slid the bike to a stop and jumped off, running over to the chaos. Angie barely caught Jax's helmet as he had thrown it at her. She couldn't hear what was going on, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened if you knew any of the situation.

Jax had run over to pull Opie off Tig. He was beating the living crap out of him. Clay was approaching the two of them from the garage, but just as Clay got there, Opie let go of Tig and he slumped to a heap on the pavement and Opie to a swing at Clay. He connected with a good right hook to the Clay's jaw and it nearly sent Clay to his knees. Jax got there just in time to catch Ope's hand before the second punch connected with Clay's face.

"What the hell are you doing, Ope?" Jax screamed, but he was sure he already knew the answer.

"He did it, he killed her, and HE," Ope screamed as he pointed at Clay, "He gave the order!" Piney and Bobby had made their way out of the clubhouse just as Opie made his statement.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked.

"Tig told me. He wanted to know why Donna had been driving the truck that night and then said she wasn't supposed to be in the truck, that it was supposed to be me?" Jax was holding Opie back as he tried to get to Clay again.

"Jesus Christ," Bobby sighed.

"Bobby, get those two in the clubhouse and get them cleaned up. Piney, take him over there and try to keep him calm." Jax said. He let go of Opie but stayed between Opie and the others as Bobby helped Clay and Tig into the clubhouse. As Piney walked Opie over to the garage area, Jax looked over at Angie, he ran his hands through his hair. She slid off the bike and walked toward Jax.

"I don't think I need to guess what that was about." Angie said as she stood in front of Jax.

"No the cat is out of the bag about Donna." Jax said. "Jesus I thought he was gonna kill them both. Wait till he finds out I have known all along."

"I think you need to go talk to him." Angie said.

"Where are you going?" Jax said.

"Think I will go check on the First Aid in the clubhouse. See if I can help." Angie said.

"Jesus, just what I need, you beating the crap out him, too." Jax said as he pecked her cheek and then walked over toward Opie.

When Jax got to Opie he still didn't know what he was going to say. He ran his hands through his hair, and stood in front of him. Jax looked over to Piney, looking for some indication as to how Opie was dealing with all of this. Before Jax could get a sign from Piney, Opie began to speak. "This what the rift between you and Clay been about all these months?"

"Yeah, losing Donna was bad enough, but this, I just didn't know how to tell you this."Jax said. "But this was the last of it for me, this is why I knew I had to do whatever I had to do to change the club, to make it different, to make it better."

"So we ask for the vote. Clay needs to go." Opie was emotionless in his words.

"We talk to him, give him a chance to explain, but in the end, yeah, we ask for vote. I think it is the only way." Jax said.

"He isn't going to step down without a fight," Piney chimed in. "You know that."

"Yeah, I do." Jax said. "Question is what shit will he use to fight with. We all have skeletons."

"Yeah, but it is starting to look like Clay may have the most." Opie said. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Jax and the boys headed toward the clubhouse.

While Jax headed over to check on Opie, Angie headed into the clubhouse and found Bobby tending to Tig's wounds. Opie had worked him over good. When the men heard the door shut they all looked up, almost jumpy wondering if it was Opie coming in for round two.

"No worries, just me." Angie said. "Suppose I should introduce myself. I am Angie Maroney." Angie walked over to where the 3 men were sitting. Bobby stopped cleaning Tig up for a moment.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Sorry for the little show, just a little disagreement among club members." Bobby said. He was trying to play down what I had just seen.

"I was going to chalk it up to a cock fight, but I will take your explanation." Angie said.

Laughing Bobby replied, "I knew I was going to like you." He returned his attention to Tig's cuts.

Angie walked over to where Clay sat. "Been a long time Clay. I guess an official introduction is appropriate." Angie said.

"Probably. It's nice to finally meet you. I am sure you know a lot about us, and I want to thank you for all you have done for the club." Clay said. He was trying to sound sincere, but it was clear he did not trust Angie.

Picking up the alcohol and a cotton ball, Angie said to Clay, "Here let me help you with those cuts."

"They are no big deal." Clay tried to play it off.

"No I insist." Angie said. She had soaked the cotton ball in alcohol and applied it to Clay's cut. She knew it would sting. She saw his flinch, but she didn't let up. When she knew a fair amount of alcohol had ran into the cut, she moved onto another wound. She saw him flinch when she pushed the cotton swab into the second cut. "Does that hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, God dammit." Clay snapped.

"Well we don't want it getting infected." Angie commented. "You know how an infection can grow and spread. Making even the strongest things weak."

"You got a point to make missy?" Clay asked.

"I do," Angie said. "You want me to make it in front of everyone here?" She asked.

"No, let's step over here." He said, grabbing her elbow. Angie snatched her elbow from his grip and gestured for him to lead the way.

Clay leaned in to her and growled at her, "We may owe you for helping with Zobelle, but if you are planning to stick your nose in club business you would be best to know you will get it whacked."

"You would be best to back off." Angie snapped back. She was calm and cool, her voice low and steady. "I have no intention of sticking my nose in club business. I am here to deliver a personal message to you. I suspect you were sending Jax out on the more dangerous tasks of the club by himself, hoping he might not return. I suspect you are doing this to protect your secrets and your position. I am also guessing based on the activities in the parking lot that you have some issues to solve in the club. Pay attention to me. You put Jax at risk to protect your position, and I will make what I did to Zobelle look like child's play. We clear?"

"Don't make threats you can't deliver on, Princess." Clay replied.

Angie pulled the gun she had in her waistband out and put it to Clay's temple before he could even react. She cocked the hammer and looked him dead in the eyes. "I am not yours or anybody's princess you jackass. When you get the chance Clay, ask Jax what I did to the 3 of Zobelle's men who were beating the crap out of Jax. I really haven't had a lot to get invested in till lately, so if you want to push me, go ahead, but make sure you are ready to prove it Clay, because I am."

"Angel, put down the gun," Jax said. He was standing at the doorway.

Everybody in the room was staring at her and Clay. She had no intention of letting him off the hook, but she also didn't intend to kill right there. She wanted to make a point and she was doing it.

"Clay and I were just having a little conversation. Weren't we Clay. We understand each other?" Angie said, never looking away from Clay.

"Yeah we have an understanding." Clay responded.

"Good." Angie pulled the gun away from Clay's temple and headed for the doorway of the club. She uncocked the gun and put on the safety as she walked across the room. As she got to Jax in the doorway she handed him the gun. She looked him in the eyes and said. "Your turn." And with that she walked out the door of the club house.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Holidays got in the way of a post. Hope you enjoy. This is something I bet none of you expected from the story line. Let me know what you think. Oh, and I don't own SOA or any of the characters.

Chapter 20

Angie had taken her Harley when she left the club and just rode. She didn't have a destination in mind, she just needed to feel the wind. She knew they would be at the table for a while. Sitting around the club waiting for them to emerge from Church was not Angie's style. First of all, Angie still had a little sense of need to put a bullet in Clay's head, not a good plan. Second, Church was for members of Samcro, and Angie wasn't. Finally, that was Jax's battle, and he needed to handle it his way.

She was sure Jax had heard her bike start up as she left Teller/Morrow. She also knew he would find her when it was over. As Angie rounded the curve on the highway she thought about the last few weeks. She had gone from just needing to get away from Colorado, overwhelmed by her own recent past and tragedies, to having expanded Maroney business interests into California in a big way. And then there was Jax, she loved him, and now she was going to have to figure out where that fit into her life. Or was she supposed to fit into his? Or was it a little of both?

Angie realized she had made a big circle of sorts and was headed back into Charming. Pulling out her Blackberry as she rode there was still no call from Jax. She decided to swing by Jax's and check on Abel. He was so precious and holding him was like holding Jax in some ways.

When Angie pulled up in front of Jax's she noticed the Escalade parked in the driveway. Angie walked up the drive and in the front door. Gemma nearly jumped off the couch in fright, "Jesus Christ!" Gemma screamed.

Angie stepped back a bit realizing she had startled her, "Sorry Gemma, I didn't know you were so jumpy." Angie had a real bit of sarcasm in her voice, she was surprised Jax's mom would be so easily spooked, and then Angie noticed it, Gemma was holding a gun in her hand. "Hey," Angie said, her voice soft and her concern evident, "You okay?" she asked, pointing at the weapon.

"Yeah, fine. Just like to be prepared. Been pretty crazy lately." Gemma tried to play it off. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you two went off to ride into the sunset." Gemma was getting her guard back up.

"Church," was all Angie said, and Gemma nodded in understanding. "I went for a ride and then decided to come by here. Jax will find me when it is over."

"Sounds like you two have been 'finding' each other for years?" Gemma said as she laid the gun down on the coffee table. "What exactly is it between you two anyway?" Gemma asked as she reached down and took out a cigarette. Angie motioned toward the pack indicating her desire for one. Gemma slid the pack toward her. Angie picked up the pack and took a cigarette, and then took the lighter from Gemma and lit it. Gemma motioned for her to sit next to her on the couch and Angie flopped down next to her.

"You know, what is between Jax and I is just that, between us," Angie said as she exhaled. "I really don't have or want to tell you. And based on your talk with Jax in the kitchen earlier, I don't think he wants me telling you any of this."

"I am not asking as Clay's wife, just as a Mom," Gemma said. "I also know things might be real different after Church tonight, so I am just wanting to know who has my son's back."

"Well, let's just say I have that covered Gemma," Angie said.

"You staying around then?" Gemma asked.

"I'm working on figuring that out. I have quite a business to run back in Colorado, but now I have quite a business to run here in California. It's not far from Charming as you know." Angie paused, and then continued. "I am not what you would call a typical club old lady though, so I guess we are going to make it up as we go."

"Do you love him?" Gemma asked.

"I do. I didn't realize how much until that night when I…" Angie stopped herself. She didn't know if Jax wanted his Mom to know about what happened to him the other night, or about Angie killing the 3 men. Angie wasn't sure she wanted her to know either. Gemma might be the type to use that information against her later.

"The night you save him." Gemma said.

"Yeah. But I do think you should know I didn't come out here with that intention. I came because Jax said he needed help. My kind of help. I hadn't planned this when I left Colorado." Angie said.

"People rarely plan love, sweetheart. But from what little I do know, sounds like you and Jax have been stewing this for years, it was bound to boil over sometime." Gemma said as she crushed out her cigarette. "Only question I have is this gonna last or burn out?"

"Gemma, in the past we were a refuge for each other, a place to get away. A place where we didn't have the other parts of our life cluttering our thoughts. The past few weeks have run our lives head on into each other. We aren't each other's hide out any more. We are each other's future." Angie said as she put out her cigarette.

"I see." Gemma said. Just then Gemma noticed Angie's necklace. Gemma knew that emblem. The symbol for Alcoholics Anonymous was unmistakable. Gemma reached over and gently held the pendant. "It's beautiful. How long?"

"Almost Thirteen years. June 1" Angie said.

"Good for you. Jax know?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. That was what brought me here the last time, needed to make those amends to him face to face." Angie said. Angie stood up and walked away, her hand on the pendant.

"He's the reason you got sober, isn't he. You got sober for him." Gemma asked.

Angie turned and faced Gemma, "You get sober for yourself, Gemma. But some of the things he said to me are the reason I decided to look at my life and then got sober."

"Always been this way between you two. You talk, but let the other come to his or her own conclusions?" Gemma asked.

"Pretty much. Sometimes we wouldn't talk at all. Just ride, or be. But I always knew he supported the decisions I made, and I have always supported his." Angie said.

"Even the one tonight?" Gemma asked.

"I support Jax." Angie replied. "Tonight is club business. However it turns out. I support Jax."

"You know you said earlier that you were not a typical old lady. You might want to rethink that statement. You have the part down real good. Only thing different about you is your job." Gemma said as she stood from the couch. "He's gonna call soon. So is Clay. You gonna wait here with Abel or head back to the Clubhouse?"

"I'm gonna check on Abel and then head for the Clubhouse. You?" Angie asked.

"I'll be at home. No matter how this goes, I don't win. Better to not be on the battlefield." Gemma said. "Nita is still here, let her know when you leave." With that, Gemma walked out the door.

Angie walked into Abel's room and looked into the crib. Abel was laying there awake, his little SOA cap sitting on his head, a little crooked from him rolling around. Angie reached in the crib and picked up the baby, holding him close to her. She straightened his little blue cap and touched his face as he cooed and smiled up at her. She made her way to the rocker and sat, rocking him gently till he fell asleep in her arms. She held his little hand, smiling at him. She could feel the tears forming, and for once she didn't fight them, she just let them slide down her face. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity. It was finally all becoming very clear to her.

Embracing Jax and Abel, starting a life out here with them was going to mean one thing. She was going to have to let go of all the pain and guilt of her recent past. Not forget it, but let it go. She wasn't responsible for what happened, but she felt so guilty for having survived when the ones she loved had not. Her sponsor had told her she needed to let it go if she wanted to move on. How did her sponsor put it, Angie thought, Oh yeah, 'If you are tired of being drug through the mud, let go of the rope.'

Angie stood and laid Abel in the crib and covered him up. She let Nita know she was leaving and then went out to her bike. She smiled as she saw the empty place in the driveway where Gemma's Escalade had been parked. 'For a nosey, overbearing bitch, she does know how to point you in the right direction.' Angie thought as she slid onto her Harley. Gemma Morrow was a smart woman. Except for the job, Angie did have all the characteristics of a Sons of Anarchy Old Lady.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N This is the end of this story, but have no fear. There is a plan for a sequel. The season 2 finale gave me no inspiration for an ending for this story, so I went with my original plan. I also am going with my original plan for the sequel. It will be AU so I hope you enjoy when it comes out.

Chapter 21

Angie pulled into the parking lot of Teller/Morrow at close to midnight. Jax still hadn't called, so she didn't expect to find them out of Church yet. She parked her bike in the line with all the others. She sat outside the club and lit a cigarette, trying to decide if she should go into the club or wait for him out here. She was pretty sure this was not a usual night at the club, there was no one around. The prospect, Half Sack she thought she had heard his name to be, had come outside and emptied the trash once, but other than that, there was no one there. There was simply the line of bikes of the members and the prospect, and hers.

Angie flicked the cigarette into the parking lot and slid off the bike. Being an old lady meant you waited for your man. She walked over to the picnic table outside the clubhouse door and took a seat on the table. She took out her Blackberry and checked her email. At least there was one thing that never ended, email. She shot off some messages to Peter, and Steve at Maroney Mining. There was a message from Taggert at the ranch, which she read with great interest. She had just hit send to her reply when she heard the clubhouse door open. She looked up and saw Jax walk out the door, followed by the rest of the members of Samcro. No one said anything,

Everyone headed toward their bikes except Jax and Opie, who headed toward Angie. Angie slid off the picnic table as Jax approached and as soon as he was close enough to touch her he grabbed her and pulled her to him. He put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her passionately. He then turned and watched as one by one each member of Samcro pulled out of the parking lot. When they were all gone, Jax slid his arm around Angie's shoulders and turned them to face Opie.

"We good?" Jax asked Opie.

"Yeah, we're good." Opie said. "You think we did the right thing?"

"Only time will tell. But I think we are on the right track now. We made Samcro what it is now, now we make it will be in the future." Jax said. He walked toward Opie and gave him a brotherly hug. "We start tomorrow."

"Not too early," Opie said as he stepped from the embrace. Stepping over to Angie, Opie kissed her on the cheek. "Night, Angie"

"Goodnight, Opie." Angie said. Opie turned and headed for his bike.

"Can I ask?" Angie said.

"I'll tell you all about it. But let's get out of here, Angel." Jax said, turning toward her.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Angie asked.

"Home."

Angie and Jax rode to the house in silence. When Jax pulled into the driveway he shut of the motor and just sat there for a minute. He let his hands rest on Angie's, which were still wrapped around his waist. He leaned back against her as she leaned forward against him. She felt his body relax into hers, and then she felt him shrug, like he had found something amusing.

"Something you find funny you would like to share?" Angie asked.

"Well I was just thinking. When we go for a ride, are you going to ride on the back of my bike, or are you going to ride your own bike?" Jax asked.

"Depends on my mood I suppose." Angie replied.

"What about my mood, Angel?" Jax asked.

"Suppose it depends on that too." Angie said. "What about you riding on the back of my bike?"

"Bite your tongue, Angel" Jax snapped. Angie laughed at his comment.

"Why are you thinking about this now?" Angie asked.

"An Old lady with her own bike is just a little out of the ordinary, that's all. Just one of those things we are going to have to figure out." Jax said.

"I'll add it to the list." Angie quipped. She reached up and took off her helmet. Jax did the same. She handed her helmet to him and he placed it on the handle bar.

"You have a list?" Jax asked.

"Of course, when have you ever known me not to have a list?" Angie said.

"True." Jax said nodding his head. He swung his leg over the Harley and leaned on the bike looking at Angie. "Do I get to look at it?"

"Sure, but it seems like you are avoiding the elephant in the room." Angie said. "If you don't want to talk about it that is fine. I get it. It is club business." Jax cut her off with a passionate kiss. He explored her mouth and entwined his hands in her hair. Pulling away from her he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I am not trying to avoid telling you, Angel. My head is just so full of all these random thoughts. So much has happened. You know. I am just struggling to wrap my head around it all, you know. Come on, let's go check on the kid, and then I will tell you everything." Jax said. Angie placed her hand on Jax's cheek and shook her head in agreement. He stood and helped her from the bike. When she was standing he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as they headed into the house.

Angie settled into the couch waiting for Jax. She tucked her legs under her and leaned her head back against the back of the couch. Closing her eyes for a moment she rested in the peace of the house. Nita had gone home and Angie and Jax had made sure Abel was tucked in. Jax came out of the kitchen carrying a stiff drink and a cup of coffee. "Thought you might appreciate this, Angel." he said as he handed Angie the coffee. He sat down on the couch next to Angie, letting his hand rest on her knee.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip of the strong black liquid.

"So," Jax began, "There are going to be some pretty big changes in the club."

"I assumed." Angie said, her hand went to his face. She tucked the hair behind his ear as Jax continued to talk.

"For now, Clay is still President," Jax continued. "It was all very surreal for part of the evening. We started to argue, about everything, about Opie and Donna, about the need for a new direction, about new more legitimate revenue streams. He was working hard to protect his stake, his position, and then it happened, Piney got in his face. Took a swing at him, when Clay swung back, we saw what was going on."

"What's going on?" Angie asked. She just continued to stroke his hair. She could see the pain in his face.

"Clay is losing the use of his hands. When he hit Piney he crumpled over in pain. His hand wouldn't unclench from the fist. He has arthritis. Pretty soon he we won't be able to ride a bike, or hold a wrench, or do any of the things he loves. And the rules of the club are simple, you can't ride, you can't lead." Jax looked at Angie.

"And till that time comes?" Angie asked.

"He stays as president. But decisions are made as a club. No one outside the charter will ever know about Donna, that was Opie's decision. Clay has to run decisions by me, and well Tig…" Jax looked off and stopped talking.

"What about Tig?" Angie asked.

"He isn't the Sergeant at Arms any more, Angel." Jax said, almost coldly.

"Who is then?" Angie inquired.

"Well that is the crazy part. That was when everything got really interesting. You remember me telling you about Happy?" Jax asked.

"The cold stone one originally from Tacoma, went Nomad several years ago." Angie said.

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, unknown to me he had approached Bobby and Chibs about transferring to Samcro when the whole League thing was over. Seems his mom lives not far from here, she is in assisted living. He wants to settle down, be near her." Jax said.

"Well, I called the Nomad president, found out the details, and then called Happy. He was just in Lodi at a bar so he came over. We voted him into Samcro tonight. Then we elected him Sergeant at Arms." Jax said.

"Why not Opie, or Chibs?" I asked.

"You have to be brutal sometimes in that position, no feeling. That was why Tig had been so good at it, but that will change as we take the club a new direction. But there will still be times when what we are doing will need the likes of Happy, and Tig." Jax said.

"How did Tig take it?" Angie asked.

"Well considering Opie could have asked for his cut, there was not much he could say. Gonna have to watch him in the future, but in some ways I think he is relieved. I think what he did has been weighing on him." Jax reflected.

"Well that explains why it took so long." Angie said. She slid closer to Jax, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"So what did you do all that time?" Jax asked.

"Went for a ride, and then I came back here to check on Abel. Had a sit down with your Mom," Angie said.

"Oh God, how did that go?" Jax asked, almost laughing.

"Surprisingly well." Angie said, looking at Jax as he had an astonished look. "I think I may have made some inroads with her."

"How is she doing with this?" Jax asked.

"She knew the score. She will be surprised by this outcome. I know I am. But she gives good advise. She loves fiercely Jax." Angie said.

"I know Angel. Sometimes she just doesn't let you love alone. She is a bit meddlesome." Jax said.

"She and I will have to work out boundaries. It takes time when you are new to each other." Angie commented.

"That mean you have made a decision about your future?" Jax asked.

"I have. Things between you and I are ours to make. But if you are game, I am wanting to see where this goes." Angie said.

Jax leaned over and put his hands on her face. Jax pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "I want to see where it goes."

"Well then, tomorrow, we start." Angie said.

A/N any final comments will be appreciated.


End file.
